Juego Malvado
by cheesefair
Summary: Capitulo final, espero les haya gustado esta historia
1. El Regreso

**JUEGO MALVADO**

**Capitulo 1    El Regreso**

Hacía ya 3 años que Arnold había partido a San Lorenzo, gracias a un concurso escolar que había ganado su grupo, viajaron a Centroamérica como parte de los premios que obtuvieron, Arnold tenía su plan trazado y logró encontrar a sus padres, el día del regreso, nadie podía consolar a una llorosa Helga, nadie sabía porque lloraba, solo su amiga Phoebe comprendía el dolor de esa partida, la tarde en que salía el avión de vuelta a Hillwood los padres de Arnold platicaron con el señor Simmons ya que Arnold no regresaría con ellos, la chica del moño rosa lo había escuchado todo y esa era la causa de su llanto; cuando todos subían al avión, Arnold tomo a Helga del brazo y la llevó a un sitio apartado de la sala de espera de pasajeros, ahí le dijo "Helga, comprendo que estés inconsolable, yo tampoco quiero separarme no solo de ti, sino también de todos mis amigos con los que he compartido mi vida, ahora se inicia un nuevo ciclo" 

El chico se metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una pulsera hecha de jade, tomo la mano de Helga y se la amarró a su muñeca 

"te doy esto para que no me olvides, es una promesa que te hago de que regresare porque… te amo, en esta ultima aventura comprendí que sin ti no sería igual y eso se lo debo a Brainy" 

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Helga 

"¿En realidad me amas? ¿No es un sueño? ¿Si regresarás?"  

"¡claro que regresaré! Tengo que hacer esto para recuperar el tiempo que no pasé con mis padres, quiero aprender a conocerlos y debo quedarme aquí con ellos, solo tu sabes que regresaré y todo lo que he dicho ni siquiera Gerald lo sabe, solo tu, no quiero tampoco perder el tiempo sin que tu estés a mi lado, trataré de compensarte, sigue escribiendo esos poemas que tanta pasión y amor se desatan en tu corazón" 

Helga abrazó con mucha fuerza a Arnold y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico, en ese momento la voz del altoparlante daba el último aviso para que se abordara el avión a Hillwood, Helga se apartó de Arnold y tomando su equipaje le dijo 

"te estaré esperando" 

Arnold sonrió viendo como se alejaba la chica por el túnel de abordaje, cuando se cerró la puerta el chico pensó 

"todo ese tiempo… y yo estaba tan ciego, y luego quien vino a quitarme la venda, espero no demorar mi regreso" 

Arnold salió de la sala de espera para dirigirse al mirador y observar el despegue del avión, el avión empezó a avanzar y en pocos segundos ganó altura alejándose de San Lorenzo, la silueta del avión se recortaba frente a sol hasta que desapareció, Arnold se alejo del aeropuerto con sus padres, para el comenzaba una nueva parte de su vida. 

Viernes por la tarde, Helga se encontraba en la biblioteca sola, estaba ordenando unos libros "¡rayos! estos zopencos solo toman los libros y no los colocan de nuevo en su lugar, deberían multarlos o castigarlos" 

la chica se encontraba ahí debido a que se había peleado con Rhonda, pues el señor Richards había encargado a Helga la organización del baile de fin de cursos, Rhonda reclamó que ella siempre los había organizado y no era justo que por haber estado ausente dos meses por una cirugía de urgencia en su cara (en realidad se había operado la nariz y alineado sus orejas)  le quitaran esa encomienda, Helga se burló de lo 'bien que había quedado' y eso motivó que Rhonda se peleara con ella, mientras la rubia estaba en la biblioteca, a Rhonda la castigaron en la cocina de la cafetería ayudando a servir y lavar los platos, ahí le contaba a Nadine 

"¡no es justo! Desde que el señor Simmons es el nuevo director de la escuela, a nosotros los populares siempre nos castiga en la cocina mientras que a los sosos les da castigos muy suaves ¡mira que mandar a Helga a la biblioteca! ¡Ella debería estar aquí!" 

"creo que fue un castigo justo para Helga, ella odia que la manden a ese tipo de cosas y no creo que lo esté disfrutando" 

"¿con quien estas Nadine? ¿Con ella o conmigo?" 

"solo fue una opinión" 

"ya me vengaré de ella, debo tener una oportunidad, solo una y lamentará el haberse metido conmigo".

El sol comenzaba a caer y unos reflejos naranjas entraban a la biblioteca dando un aspecto entre rojizo y dorado, Helga había terminado de acomodar los libros y estaba descansando en una mesa, veía su pulsera de jade, regalo que le había dado Arnold aquella ocasión 

"hace tres años te deje en San Lorenzo, fue una partida muy dolorosa, cada vez que veo tu pulsera me acuerdo mucho de ti, aunque no me has dejado de escribir mensajes por Internet, siento mucho tu ausencia, espero no demores tu regreso" 

Dejó de ver su pulsera y sacó su relicario, quedo absorta en sus pensamientos mirando la foto de Arnold cuando se acerco Phoebe 

"¡hola Helga! ¿De nuevo soñando?" 

"¡Phoebe! ¡Me asustaste! No te oí entrar" 

"estabas en otra parte, tal vez… en San Lorenzo" 

La rubia sonrió y luego cambió de tema 

"no me gusta estar aquí, no hay nadie en la tarde, solo libros y libros, y todo por culpa de la princesa, yo no quería encargarme de ese tonto baile, pero el señor Richards Insistió" 

"me contó Gerald eso, pero no te quejes ¿o prefieres lavar platos en la cafetería?" 

"bueno esto es mejor que hacer eso, ahora tengo que organizar el baile, ¿irás a mi casa y me ayudarás?" 

"no creo, voy a salir con Gerald, me invito a ver 'el nuevo ataque de los chicos del mal aliento'" "Gerald si que sabe escoger buenas películas, esta bien, ¿tal vez mañana?" 

"ahí estaré" 

"¡mira la hora! Debo dejar la llave con el señor Simmons" 

La chica tomo sus cosas y ambas salieron juntas a la dirección, en el pasillo ellas siguieron platicando "a propósito, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tu y Gerald?" 

"bueno, desde que estábamos en sexto grado, o sea casi al final de año… como cuatro meses" "¡bastante tiempo!"

"bueno, si contamos el tiempo que has estado pensando en Arnold, es nada" 

Helga no respondió al comentario de Phoebe y ella le preguntó "lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?" "me escribe cada tercer día, pero no es lo mismo, desearía que estuviera aquí para el fin de cursos, porque ¿de que sirve que organice un baile si voy a estar sola?" 

"convéncelo de que venga para esas fechas" 

"no creo que pueda, me dijo que va a viajar con sus padres para una conferencia a Inglaterra, si viene, tal vez sea mucho después del baile" 

"que mala suerte" 

"pero lo que me reconforta es que yo haré la fiesta y Rhonda Lloyd se quedará con las ganas de presumir su nueva cara" 

"ahora si suenas como la Helga de cuarto grado" 

"¿sabes? creo que debería hacerlo mas seguido" 

Mientras en San Lorenzo, Arnold veía el atardecer en plena selva, sus padres se encontraban rescatando unas ruinas que encontraron cuando realizaban una expedición para encontrar plantas medicinales, llevaba una mochila de la cual saco una computadora laptop, fue un regalo de sus abuelos cuando fueron a visitarlos, abrió el explorador de Internet y se dirigió a su correo electrónico, había un mensaje reciente de Helga y lo comenzó a leer: 

**_"amado mío: _**

**_Cuando leas este mensaje, estaré por llegar a casa, me encanta que me escribas muy seguido, pero extraño tu voz y tu rostro, ¿habrás cambiado mucho? Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde en San Lorenzo, ¡basta ya! Dejaré de abrumarte con eso, ahora déjame contarte lo más importante que aconteció hoy, ¡me han asignado para preparar el baile de fin de cursos! Si piensas que estoy muy contenta por eso te equivocas, ¡lo odio! Y ya tuve su primera consecuencia, me castigaron porque Rhonda no le gusto que me dieran esa tarea, ¿no te dije que se operó la cara? Yo solo le hice una observación y empezó a pelear conmigo, ahora estoy ayudando en la biblioteca por culpa de ese incidente, pero ella se quedo en la cocina y creo que fue su merecido, después de comentarte esto, solo quisiera decirte que si tienes una oportunidad, puedas asistir al baile, por cierto, tus abuelos te mandan saludos._**

**_Te amo mucho, mi adorado cabeza de balón _**

**_Helga_******

**_P.D. ¡Necesito que estés aquí! Olga amenaza con venir y no quiero estar sola cuando eso suceda" _**

 Arnold sonrió al terminar de leer el mensaje y pensó en escribir la respuesta, pero se contuvo, sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó a ver sorprendido 

"¿Qué haces corazón?" 

"¡hola mamá! Me asustaste, creí que estarías con papá en la excavación" 

"me dedique a buscar unas plantas mientras el y Eduardo están con los trabajadores, creo que han terminado por hoy" 

Stella se sentó a lado de Arnold y observó que el estaba muy pensativo 

"Helga te escribió ¿verdad?" 

Arnold sonrió sonrojándose 

"son tres años que no la veo, me hubiera gustado ir este año, me contó que ella va a organizar el baile de clausura pero no conté con que iríamos a Londres" 

Stella sonrió y le dijo 

"pues te tengo una noticia, tu abuelo movió ciertas influencias, como al señor Simmons y por eso ella lo esta organizando, ahora en su mensaje, que amablemente le ayudo a escribir tu amigo Gerald, si vas la próxima semana tendrás un vuelo reservado" 

La cara de Arnold se iluminó con una sonrisa 

"¿en serio?" 

"tu padre esta de acuerdo que vayas a ver a tus amigos, y también para que vayas a estudiar allá el próximo año" 

"¡no lo puedo creer! Pero ¿y ustedes?" 

"no te preocupes, iremos a Inglaterra y después estaremos ahí" 

Arnold abrazó a su madre y pensó en escribir la noticia a su amada, pero se contuvo 

"¡será una sorpresa!"

Tres años atrás Gerald animaba a su mejor amigo 

"¡vamos viejo! Es la última etapa del concurso y tu sabes mejor que nadie de historia" 

"es la etapa mas difícil, además Phoebe por poco falla en matemáticas, debió haberte llevado y no a Rhonda, se vio en apuros" 

"lo sé, pero como la apoyamos mucho, eso la ayudó a continuar" 

"bueno, entonces también a ti te apoyamos, recuerda el viaje" 

"si, por eso y por otras cosas"  

La etapa de historia fue muy pesada y hubo un momento en que Arnold flaqueaba pero en la pregunta decisiva venció a su contrincante y obtuvieron el campeonato, fue el inicio de la aventura en la selva, ahora Gerald se sentía un poco decepcionado por su amigo, nunca le comentó del plan que tenía para hallar a sus padres y tampoco le dijo sobre su idea de quedarse cuando por fin los halló, aunque lo seguía estimando, siempre pensaba sobre aquella ocasión, sobre todo cuando desapareció, no se pudo despedir de el y también de la extraña ausencia de Helga, la recordaba cuando subió al  avión con los ojos llorosos y fue cuando cerraron las puertas, aunque nunca le ha agradado, aquella vez sintió lastima, pero ahora que ella iba a organizar el baile, no pensaba mas que todo iba salir mal, quería mejor pedirle a su papá si como regalo de fin de cursos, un viaje para visitar a su amigo, su papá le dijo 

"ya veremos tus calificaciones" 

Pero aún no sabía que tendría una sorpresa mas adelante. 

El avión aterrizaría en media hora y Arnold se mostraba ansioso por llegar, pero aun pensaba en su mejor amigo, nunca quiso irse de esa manera pero fue lo mejor, no quería que se enterara del amor que sintiera por Helga 

"nunca lo comprendería, además, nunca supe porque la ha odiado" 

Faltaban menos de de 20 minutos para aterrizar y pensó 

"creo que no debo avisarle que estoy aquí, además estoy solo por Helga" 

Se relajó en su asiento y espero que su avión llegara al aeropuerto.  


	2. La Sorpresa

**Capitulo 2   La sorpresa**

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos y después que arreglo todos sus asuntos en la Terminal,  Arnold tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes, durante el trayecto pensó "creo que primero debería ir a casa de Helga, hoy es domingo y estará en casa viendo televisión"

Estuvo a punto de decirle al conductor que se desviara cuando se acordó que tal vez ya estaría ocupada en el asunto del baile

"mejor iré a ver a los abuelos, también los extraño"

Se acomodó en el asiento y disfruto del viaje rumbo a la calle Vine.

En casa de Helga, Phoebe hacía llamadas telefónicas y ya estaba desesperada

"¡ninguno quiere venir a tocar al baile!"

"¡vamos Phoebe no te desanimes! ¿Quién es próximo?"

Phoebe tomó su libreta y observo que ya solo faltaba un nombre

"no lo vas a creer, es el último y es Dino Spumoni"

"¿Qué?! ¿Estas segura que ya no hay mas?"

"solo que quieras contar con el chelo de Sheena"

"¿estas demente? Prefiero mejor a Spumoni, espero que todavía pueda cantar"

Phoebe marco el número pero solo respondió una contestadora

"creo que hoy no tienes suerte"

"creo que no, además el señor Richards fue muy tacaño ¿Qué vamos a hacer con 200?"

"eso no alcanza ni para refrescos"

Del piso inferior se oyó el grito de la mamá de Helga

"¡Helga, baja ya a comer y dile también a tu amiga si quiere quedarse a acompañarnos!"

"¡voy mamá! ¿Qué dices?"

"ya es tarde y no les dije a mis padres que me quedaría a comer contigo"

"¡vamos Phoebe!"

"también le dije a Gerald que saldríamos"

"¿otra vez? Pero si ayer lo hicieron"

Phoebe la miro recriminándola

"¡esta bien! Diviértete, estaré aquí descansando y distrayendo mi mente para no pensar en el horroroso regreso a la escuela"

Phoebe sonrió y le dijo "no te preocupes, mañana podríamos usar el Internet de la escuela y tal vez consigamos un organizador de fiestas que sea barato"

"entonces cuento contigo"

Phoebe salió de la casa y Helga se dispuso a comer pensando como la estaría pasando su amado en plena selva.

Arnold llegó a la casa de huéspedes y toco la puerta, el abuelo se encontraba jugando damas inglesas

"¡ya voy! Solo déjeme hacer esta jugada"

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

"¡pero si es mi nieto favorito!"

"¡hola abuelo!"

Arnold abrazó a su abuelo muy fuerte

"¡pero como has crecido! Te ha caído bien vivir en otro lugar"

"pero no saben lo mucho que los extraño"

La abuela al verlo sonrió, lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos

"¡has regresado Kimba! ¡Estas muy quemado por el sol!"

Arnold sonrió y pasaron a la casa, la sorpresa fue para Arnold al encontrar al señor Simmons en la estancia

"¡Arnold! ¡Pero que situación tan especial!"

se levantó y lo abrazo quedando el chico muy confundido, el abuelo al ver el rostro de su nieto le dijo "desde que salimos de San Lorenzo, han pasado muchas cosas pequeño, una de ellas es que el señor Simmons es ya amigo de la familia y por lo general viene los domingos a jugar damas con los huéspedes"

"eso si es una agradable sorpresa" dijo Arnold

Los demás huéspedes al oír el alboroto bajaron y al ver a Arnold le dieron la bienvenida, en ese momento la abuela llamó para ir a cenar y Arnold dejo de ser en ese momento el foco de atención

"pensé que nunca acabarían los abrazos"

"bueno Arnold, lo mismo sucedió cuando regresaron tus padres la primera vez, a propósito, apenas hace dos días te mandé un mensaje de que te iba a reservar un boleto, pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar aquí si todavía no lo hago?"  

El chico sonrió y le contó que había convencido a sus padres que le dieran permiso para ir a visitarlos, fue cuando le dijeron que ese era el plan, querían que ya terminara la escuela y después de eso volverían a regresar a San Lorenzo

"pero como eso va a ser mucho tiempo, quiere decir que estaré con ustedes un buen rato" "¡esto va a ser como antes! deja llamar a Gerald para que te salude ¡se va a llevar una sorpresa!"

"preferiría que no lo hicieras"

"pero… ¿Por qué? Es tu mejor amigo"

"lo se, pero creo que no es el momento oportuno para hablar con el, ahora lo quisiera es ir a ver a alguien que he extrañado hace mucho"

"¡no me digas! Te voy a contar que ella viene a veces por las tardes y platica con tu abuela mucho"

"¿en serio?"

"¿Quién diría que iban a hacer eso? Bueno muchacho, primero refréscate y cena algo, luego la veras"

"esta bien ¿todavía tengo mi cuarto?"

"Tal como lo dejaste, ella no permitió que lo rentara, siempre tuvo la esperanza que regresarías"

"¡abuelo!"

Después de la cena Arnold se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando lo llamó el señor Simmons "¿Qué pasa señor Simmons?"

"me ha comentado tu abuelo que regresaste para seguir tus estudios aqu

"eso lo han dicho mis padres, pero creo que ahora falta poco para que terminen los cursos"

"así es, pero lo de tus estudios luego lo hablaremos ahora quiera hacerte una invitación"

Arnold se sintió sorprendido y el señor Simmons continuó "me gustaría que dieras una plática sobre el tiempo que has estado en San Lorenzo, las costumbres, la forma de vivir, los sitios más atractivos"

"¡cielos señor Simmons! Creo que es algo complicado y no estoy preparado para ello"

"no te preocupes, no necesitas preparar nada, solo narra tus experiencias como lo harías en una platica normal de amigos" 

"lo intentar

"entonces te espero mañana en mi oficina, va a ser una platica muy especial"

Arnold sonrió sin ganas, eso no se lo esperaba, pero como estimaba mucho al señor Simmons pensó en como presentar esa plática, luego la imagen de Helga apareció en su mente, rápidamente subió a su cuarto por un pequeño regalo que le había traído de San Lorenzo y se encaminó a casa de ella.

En la casa de Hela el gran Bob le decía a su hija "Helga, tu madre y yo iremos al teatro ¿no quieres ir?" 

Helga se sorprendió por la invitación, nunca la habían tomado en cuenta y pensó "tal vez mi hermana no viene a casa en estas vacaciones y por eso tratan de ser amables conmigo"

Y contesto "no creo papá, además debo de estudiar pues ya están cerca los exámenes finales" "esta bien, entonces ya que vas a estar en casa también quiero que saques algunas copias para la gran venta que tendré de fin de semana"

"Lo que tu digas"

"nos veremos en la noche"

Sus padres salieron y ella comenzó a disfrutar que se quedaba sola, puso una película en la video casetera y se preparó maíz tostado

"ahora si a disfrutar un momento de paz"

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

"¡diablos! ¿Qué se les habrá olvidado?"

Dejó su tazón de maíz y  se coloco sus sandalias, abrió la puerta diciendo "¿Qué se te olvidó Bob?"

Pero al ver quien estaba en la puerta exclamó "¡Arnold!"

"hola Helga, ¡sorpresa!"

"¡vete de aquí!"

Dijo y le cerró la puerta en sus narices, el chico muy sorprendido dijo "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?"

Helga pensaba "¡criminal! Mi amado esta afuera y yo con mis fachas" 

Y le contesto "no, no pasa nada, no quiero que me veas así, espera 5 minutos"

"¿no me vas a abrir?"

"¡no! Aguántate"

Arnold divertido se sentó en las escaleras esperando que Helga se arreglara y le abriera.

Mientras en la casa de huéspedes, Gerald tocó la puerta y le abrió el señor Hyunn

"que tal Gerald, llegas tarde ya la cena se sirvi

"oh no se preocupe señor Hyunn, cené muy bien en casa, vine a jugar damas con el abuelo" "pasa, están en la cocina y hay un partido muy reñido"

Gerald pasó y alcanzó a escuchar el alboroto que provenía de la cocina

"¡hola Gerald! ¿Vienes dispuesto a volver a perder?"

"esta vez no abuelo, ahora usted va a morder el polvo"

"entonces prepárate porque el señor Simmons ya sucumbi

Y con una rapidez se comió todas la fichas del tablero

"¡te lo dije! Ahora en lo que te preparas voy a mi oficina"

Gerald se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba sentado el señor Simmons y este le coment

"hay una buena noticia Gerald"

"¿ahora hará un musical para fin de cursos?"

"¡por supuesto que no! Aunque no es una mala idea, no, espera, eso no te iba a decir, Arnold está en la ciudad"

Al oír el nombre de su amigo sintió un estremecimiento en el estomago y titubeó un poco

"Ar… Arnie… ¿esta aquí?"

"pensé que te había avisado"

En eso el abuelo entró y preguntó "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas listo?"

Pero Gerald le reviró "¿es cierto que Arnold esta aquí?"

"sabía que esto pasaría, debemos platicar un momento, ustedes sigan jugando" 

El abuelo pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico que se veía evidentemente triste y molesto, y lo llevó al cuarto de Arnold.

La puerta de la casa de Helga se abrió y una mano jaló al chico hacia el interior

"¡que brusca!"

"¿nadie te vio?"

"eso creo, nadie paso por ahí en todo ese tiempo"

Sin decirle nada ella lo abrazó y lo beso, era el beso tan esperado, después de eso se separó de el y le dijo "tres años sin verte, tres que valieron la pena esperarte"

"también yo, aunque te ves diferente"

"¿te gusta? Pensé que ya que estoy a punto de pasar a la secundaria debía quitarme las coletas"

"tu moño rosa…"

"lo uso como diadema"

"te ves hermosa, has cambiado"

"en cambio tu, estas muy quemado por el sol y estas muy delgado…"

"te quiero decir algo"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Helga angustiada

"mis padres han hablado conmigo y me han dicho que…"

"¡lo sabía! ¡Te vas a quedar en San Lorenzo!"

"¡no! Nada de eso va a ocurrir, vine a quedarme"

Eso último emocionó a la chica que lo volvió a abrazar y besar, después de algunos minutos Arnold comentó "también quiero decirte que mañana tengo que ir a la escuela"

"¿Qué dices?"

"es que me encontré al señor Simmons en la casa de huéspedes y quiere que de como una platica o algo sobre mi estancia en San Lorenzo"

Helga se separo y dando vueltas estuvo pensando en eso y finalmente dijo "¿vas a ocultar que ya estamos saliendo juntos?"

"eso es… algo que no he pensado, ¿alguien sabe lo de nosotros?"

"solo Phoebe y otra persona que ya no viene al caso, pero eso me hace dudar a mi también, creo que… todavía no te cuadra la idea que ya estoy saliendo contigo"

"es solo que… es extraño, tanto tiempo en el que me trataste mal, no se olvidan tan fácil"

"¿te arrepientes de esto?" 

"no, es solo que lo único que me incomoda es mi amigo Gerald, debe estar muy enojado conmigo, la verdad no se como decirle esto"

"¡solo díselo! ¿a poco te dijo que le interesaba Phoebe?"

"de todas formas tengo que hablar con el"

El chico miró su reloj y le dijo "ya es tarde y el viaje fue muy cansado, creo que debo irme" "¡espera! No quiero discutir contigo, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar como aquella vez que salvamos el vecindario"

Arnold sonrió y le preguntó "¿me acompañarías en el momento de dar la plática? No me importa lo que digan, quiero que estés a mi lado"

Helga lo abrazó y le dijo "¡por supuesto que si! cuenta conmigo"

"te traje un regalo"

Helga lo abrió y vio que era un vestido tradicional de San Lorenzo

"quisiera que te lo pusieras cuando sea el momento de la platica"

"¡claro que lo haré!"

En la casa de huéspedes, Gerald escuchaba la explicación del abuelo

"no creas que mi muchacho te ha olvidado"

"no es eso abuelo, se que Arnold quería buscar a sus padres aquella vez, pero al momento de partir de San Lorenzo, actuó de manera muy extraña y nunca se despidió de mi, ahora ha regresado y fui el ultimo en enterarme"

"¡vamos Gerald! Que eso no te desanime, Arnold tuvo un imprevisto que esta resolviendo en este momento pero mañana te dará una explicación"

"no creo abuelo, ya ve que le he escrito los mensajes por su correo y le contesta pero hasta ahora no me ha mandado nada"

"toma en cuenta que estaba en la selva y difícilmente tenia tiempo para escribir a todos sus amigos, recuerda que siempre pedía que los saludáramos"

La respuesta del abuelo no dejó completamente satisfecho a Gerald que solo dijo

"espero que tenga razón"

Lunes por la mañana, los chicos empezaban a llegar a la escuela para comenzar una nueva semana, como siempre Rhonda presumía su vestido nuevo de diseñador

"¡mira Nadine! Este vestido que traigo me lo trajo mi papá directamente de París, es único en el mundo"

"esta muy bonito, ha de ser muy caro"

"así es y por eso no creo que nadie mas me iguale en esta escuela"

De pronto se dieron cuenta que estaba solas en el pasillo

"Nadine, ¿no sabes si hoy iba a ver clases?"

"no, pero cuando llegué aquí, había muchos chicos"

"pero no hay nadie ¿a quien le voy a presumir mi nuevo vestido?"

"vamos a ver que pasa"

Las chicas empezaron a caminar, cuando llegaron al pasillo de los salones vieron una gran concentración de gente, Rhonda vio a Stinky y le pregunt

"¿Qué pasa Stinky? ¿Suspendieron las clases?"

"no Rhonda pero hay alguien que esta causando sensación pero no veo quien es, hay mucha gente en el pasillo"

"eso lo vamos a ver ¡sígueme Nadine!"

Las chicas se abrieron paso como pudieron y cuando llegaron al foco de atención, Rhonda abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó "¡esto no lo puedo creer!"

Frente a ella tenia a una joven rubia que traía arreglado su cabello en trenzas con una cinta rosa en forma de diadema, su vestido era completamente blanco con vivos rosas y cosido con hilo de oro, portaba en su cuello un collar de jade con un pequeño relicario dorado, todos lo chicos le decían a ella lo bien que se veía con ese vestido, una de las chicas que se encontraban ahí decía a sus amigas

"se ve muy bien, además la chica hace al vestido y no al revés"

Lo dicho por la chica hizo enfurecer a Rhonda quien se dirigió a la rubia

"¡Helga!"

La chica volteó a verla

"¡Rhonda! ¿Qué te parece mi nueva apariencia?"

Rhonda sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de ira y le dijo

"primero fue la organización del baile y ahora esto, pero no se va a quedar as

"a mi también me da gusto verte ¡ah! Por cierto que bonito vestido tienes"

Rhonda la miro con furia y le dijo a su amiga

"¡vamonos Nadine!"

Nadine solo alzó los hombros y siguió a su amiga, los que vieron la escena pensaron que la chica era una envidiosa, pero Helga se sintió bien y pens

"hiciste una buena elección con mi vestido mi amado"

En ese momento la voz del señor Simmons se escuchó por el altavoz de la escuela

"¡atención alumnos! Tenemos un invitado muy especial que ha estado viviendo un tiempo fuera de Hillwood y nos contará sus aventuras en la selva, la reunión será a las 10 de la mañana" todos se voltearon a ver pensando quien sería ese alguien tan importante y el señor Simmons continu

"señorita Pataki, venga a mi oficina por favor"

Después de eso el timbre sonó y los chicos se dispersaron,  Sid pasó enfrente de Helga y le dijo "Rhonda ya se fue a quejar de ti"

"es lo mas seguro, ni modo, dile al señor Richards que espero no tardarme"

Gerald había escuchado el anuncio y le dijo a Phoebe "creo saber quien es esa persona"

"¿en serio?"

"si, me alegra que haya llegado, tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero también de reprocharle muchas cosas"

"¿te refieres a Arnold?"

"creo que no debo mortificarte"

"no lo haces, pero si es tu mejor amigo, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?"

"me ha abandonado, siempre me confiaba sus planes, sus sentimientos, sus logros y sus penas, pero después de la aventura en la selva, no lo hizo más"

"Tal vez fue la emoción por encontrar a sus padres" 

Gerald sonrió y dijo "es lo mismo que me dijo el abuelo" 

"pues entonces habla con el"

"lo har

"ya decidiste que hacer con eso, ahora vamos a clase"

Gerald saco sus libros del casillero, luego le dio un beso a Phoebe en la mejilla y se dirigieron al salón, cuando iban a entrar al pasillo de los salones Phoebe le dijo

"ahora te alcanzo, voy al baño"

el asintió y continuó caminando, pero una figura le llamó la atención, era Arnold quien caminaba en sentido contrario, pensó en alcanzarlo cuando observó que entraba a la dirección, pero después vio que una chica rubia también entraba ahí y exclam

"¡¿esa chica es… Helga?!"

Phoebe había escuchado a perlad y le preguntó "¿Qué chica?"

"no… nadie, ya es tarde, vamos a clase" 


	3. El Plan

**Capitulo 3 El plan**

En la oficina de la dirección, Helga se sorprendió al encontrase a Arnold

"pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"te había dicho ayer que hoy daría esa 'platica especial'"

En ese momento una secretaria les indicó que ya podían entrar y Arnold comentó "el señor Simmons ya tiene secretaria"

"y todavía te falta ver los demás cambios" respondió Helga

Ya adentro, el señor Simmons exclamó "¡este si es un encuentro especial!"

Los chicos se sonrojaron y Arnold fue el primero en reaccionar "creo que debemos tratar lo de la plática"

"¿pudiste escanear las fotografías?"

"si pero no se donde pueda tomar las diapositivas"

"no te preocupes, echaremos mano de la tecnología, ahora… Helga, me enteré que organizarás el baile de fin de cursos"

"¿podría librarme de el? Se me han presentado unos pequeños problemas"

"¡vamos Helga! Tienes el temperamento para hacerlo ¿has conseguido a alguien para el baile?"

"creo que Dino Spumoni vendr"

"¿Dino Spumoni? Pensé que ahora si se había retirado" dijo Arnold

"creo que es nuestra ultima opción, eso si decide aceptar estar en el baile"

"bueno Helga, aquí esta Arnold que te puede ayudar"

"veré que puedo hacer señor Simmons, hace mucho que no veo a Dino"

"bueno, ya tenemos arreglado por el momento los asuntos, Helga, y es tarde y debes regresar a clases"

Los chicos se disponían a salir pero los detuvo el director

"¡Arnold! Necesito que te quedes para arreglar tus papeles escolares, si vas a regresar, necesito que te regularices"

"esta bien señor Simmons, solo déjeme despedirme"

"no salgan, yo saldré, les daré 2 minutos, Helga no debe perder clases en el fin de cursos"

El señor Simmons salió de la oficina dejando a los dos chicos, Arnold tomo a Helga y le comento "creo que somos demasiado obvios, el señor Simmons ya se dio cuenta de nuestra relación"

"yo se lo cont"

"¿Cómo?"

"me preguntó el día que partimos, le dije todo, pero al final me sentí muy bien y el señor Simmons me sonrió diciéndome que era lo mejor que me hubiera pasado"

Arnold sonrió y con su mano rozó la mejilla de la chica

"te sienta bien el vestido que te regal"

"¡fue la sensación! Hasta la princesa me lo envidi"

"te creo, pero ahora debo pedirte un favor"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"quiero que me acompañes cuando esté al frente del auditorio"

"¡claro! Estaré en primera fila"

"no me refiero a eso, sino junto a mi"

"¡¿estas seguro?!"

"¡cien por ciento!"

Helga se apartó del chico y lo pensó por un rato, luego se dirigió a el "¿no crees que es muy pronto para que te acompañe a este tipo de cosas? Es decir, tanto tiempo que la gente pensó que yo te odiaba y ahora nos ven juntos, se burlarían de nosotros"

"como te dije ayer, no me importa lo que digan, te amo y eso no me hará cambiar"

Helga abrazó a Arnold y le dio un beso, pero de repente se apartó y le dijo "¿y que hay con Gerald?"

En ese momento entró el señor Simmons y dijo "bien muchachos es todo, puedes retirarte Helga"

La chica salió y volteo a ver a Arnold que no supo que decir ante la pregunta de Helga.

Diez minutos antes de la hora indicada para la reunión sonó el timbre y la voz del señor Simmons se escuchó por los altavoces

"todos los alumnos deben pasar al auditorio para el evento especial"

Los pasillos se llenaron de comentarios y opiniones

"lo bueno de todo esto, es que no va a haber clases en dos horas" dijo Harold

"si, pero por esto se va a atrasar la hora del almuerzo" le contesto Sid

"¡si Harold! Va a ser una larga espera" exclamo Stinky

"¡ay no! Y yo que ya tengo hambre"

"¡muévete barrigón! Estorbas en la puerta" dijo Helga

"¡tranquila Helga! Ya estoy a dieta"

"Lo que tu digas ¡ya muévete!"

Harold se movió de la puerta dejando pasar a todo los chicos que estaban en el salón y se dirigieron al auditorio, Helga se dirigió a su casillero para dejar sus libros, ahí la encontró Phoebe

"hola Helga"

"¡Phoebe! No he podido platicar contigo hoy"

"lo se, Gerald me contó que Arnold está aqu"

"¡si! ¿No es maravilloso?"

"eso creo"

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Gerald se siente mal porque Arnold no ha platicado con el"

"bueno, creo que el ha de tener sus motivos"

"pensé que te habría comentado algo"

"créeme que se lo pregunté pero no me contesto"

"no se que vaya a pasar con el"

"¡no exageres! Tal vez tenga planes para verse con el"

En ese momento llegó Arnold "¡hola chicas!"

"que tal Arnold ¡oye! Estas muy delgado y quemado por el sol" dijo Phoebe

"es lo mismo que le dije, parece que no se cuida"

Arnold sonrió y le preguntó a Helga "¿estas lista?"

Phoebe preguntó contrariada "¿lista?"

"si, Arnold quiere que este al lado de el"

Arnold sonrojado dijo "es que quiero aprovechar que Helga esta vestida así para demostrarle a todos como visten las chicas all"

"¡Arnold!" dijo medio enojada Helga

"no es cierto, quiero que este a mi lado porque me da confianza"

Phoebe sonrió y luego vio el reloj "pues entonces apúrense, faltan 5 minutos y al señor Simmons le gusta ser puntual"

"y que lo digas, vamos Arnold"

La pareja se alejo por el pasillo justo en el momento que Gerald llegaba buscando a Phoebe "¿Dónde has estado?"

"guardando mis libros y platicando con Helga"

"¿y ella donde esta?"

"va en esa dirección"

Gerald miro hacia el fondo del pasillo y alcanzo a ver a la pareja

"oye ¿el que la acompaña no es Arnold?"

"aja"

La mirada de Gerald se endureció y pregunto a Phoebe "¿y que hace Helga con el?"

"solo lo acompaña"

"pues es muy raro que ellos estén juntos"

"¡ya vamonos! O no alcanzaremos lugar"

Arnold y Helga llegaron al área de las computadoras

"¡apúrate a guardar la información!"

"¡esta computadora está muy lenta!"

Arnold terminó de guardar su archivo donde tenía la presentación

"¡listo!"

"bueno, pues entonces pongámonos en marcha"

Helga empezaba a abrir la puerta cuando Arnold la tomo de la cintura y le dijo al oído "¿sabes que te ves bonita cuando te pones seria y enojada?"

"¡no empieces Arnoldo! Ya es tarde y tu…"

Los labios de el no dejaron terminar a Helga y se dejo llevar por el momento, luego lentamente se separaron y Arnold le dijo "ahora hay que correr, pues ya debe haber empezado el señor Simmons"

Helga sonrió, le tomo la mano y ambos echaron a correr, ya iban doblando la esquina del pasillo cuando salió Curly del área de las computadoras y se dijo "esta información le va acostar a Rhonda salir conmigo si quiere desquitarse de Helga ¡por fin serás mía!"

Y comenzó a reír de forma malévola.

Gerald y Phoebe llegaron al auditorio y vieron que ya estaba casi lleno

"¡te dije que nos apuráramos!"

"¡mira! Ahí hay unos lugares"

Comenzaban a dirigirse cuando una voz los detuvo

"¡esperen!"

Gerald volteó y dijo sorprendido "¡Arnold!"

El chico no dijo nada y fue a abrazarlo

"¡tanto tiempo sin verte! Has engordado algo"

"yo, este… yo…"

"¡di algo chico listo!" dijo Helga

"pero…"

En ese momento paso el señor Simmons pasó y le dijo a Arnold "¿ya estas listo Arnold?"

"creo que si"

"entonces vamos al frente"

Arnold se dirigió a Gerald "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa en la tarde?"

"esta… bien"

Arnold sonrió y se dispuso a seguir al señor Simmons

"¿Qué te pasó Gerald?" preguntó Phoebe

"¡es lo que no se! Tal vez me puse nervioso"

"¿por tu amigo?"

"bueno, tanto tiempo sin verlo y la forma como llegó me dejo sin articular palabras"

Las luces del auditorio comenzaron a atenuarse y Phoebe jaló a Gerald

"¡ya siéntate! La plática va a comenzar".

En el baño, Rhonda se encontraba arreglando su cabello y diciendo "¡ese Eugene me las va a pagar! Mira que arrojarme un chorro de agua del bebedero"

"tómalo con calma Rhonda, sabes que ese bebedero esta mal"

"esta bien Nadine, ¿tienes gel o mousse?"

"déjame ir a mi casillero por el"

Nadine salió del baño y no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al baño, en el interior, Rhonda se mojaba el cabello y escucho cuando se abrió la puerta, pensó que era su amiga y preguntó "¿tan rápido lo conseguiste?"

Pero la voz de esa persona la sorprendió "conseguí algo más que tu gel, querida Rhonda"

La chica volteó y dijo espantada "¡¿Qué quieres aquí engendro?! ¿No sabes que es el baño de damas?"

"solo de esta forma podría hablar contigo terroncito"

"¡no tengo nada de que hablar contigo!"

"Lo que tengo te interesará bastante, y es sobre cierta persona que te robo tus sueños"

Rhonda comenzó a pensar rápidamente y le preguntó "¿cuanto va a costarme?"

"nada que ya hayamos hechos juntos, ya fuiste mi novia por una semana, ahora lo que te voy a pedir es algo mas sencillo"

Nadine llego de los pasillos y se encontró con la puerta atorada "¿Rhonda? ¿Estas ahí? ¡La puerta está atorada!"

En el interior Curly le dijo "quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile de fin de cursos"

"¡de ninguna manera!"

"entonces serás una perdedora y esa persona se llevará todos los honores"

Nadine seguía tocando la puerta "¿estas bien Rhonda? Voy a ir por alguien para que abra la puerta"

Rhonda contesto "¡no te vayas! Solo espera un segundo"

Luego se dirigió a Curly "bueno, se que es un error lo que voy a hacer pero espero que valga la pena"

"Helga tiene a alguien especial que ha amado toda su vida y si tu sabes moverte, la perjudicarás y la destruirás"

"¿y quien es esa persona?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas tu misma ahora mismo en el auditorio?"

Rhonda analizó lo dicho por Curly y después le dijo "esta bien tienes un trato, ¡pero solo hasta la media noche!"

"esta bien, es lo justo, pero recuerda, piensa bien como usar lo que te digo"

Curly saltó hacia la ventana y por ahí salió, Rhonda abrió la puerta del baño y Nadine entró angustiada "¿Por qué no abrías?"

"¡tranquila Nadine! Es que me quise arreglar mi vestido, por eso cerr"

"esta bien, ¡mira! No tengo mousse solo gel"

"no importa, prefiero dejar mi cabello de forma natural, ahora vamos al auditorio, quiero resolver una duda".

El señor Simmons dio la bienvenida a todos los alumnos y en seguida presentó a Arnold, el agradeció a todos su presencia y luego presento a Helga, eso no paso inadvertido para Gerald que pregunto algo molesto a Phoebe "¿Qué hace Helga ahí? ¿Y por que Arnold la invitó?" Phoebe se sintió incomoda y le dijo "no se, tal vez la invito para que la escuela sepa que ella organiza el baile de la escuela" 

"si, tal vez"

Rhonda y Nadine llegaron al auditorio y vio a la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario "¿quien es ese chico?" pregunto Rhonda

"no se, creo que es alguien que conocemos"

"la chica que esta a su lado es… ¡Helga!"

"¿en serio?"

"si, vamos a acercarnos"

Las chicas se dirigieron las primeras filas y encontraron asientos, luego que se acomodaron esperaron a que terminara la platica.

La platica que impartió Arnold en el auditorio fue amena e interesante, los que estaban en el auditorio no sintieron las dos horas y en el momento de las preguntas, hubo mucha gente que quería saber mas sobre las aventuras de Arnold en la selva, Rhonda le dijo a Nadine "este es el momento, le haré la pregunta de que hace Helga a su lado"

"¡ya déjala en paz!"

"¡claro que no! Dije que me vengaría de lo que me hizo y empezaré desde ahora"

Y alzó la mano para que Arnold le diera la oportunidad de preguntar, Helga se dio cuenta de ello y pensaba que aunque su amado le hubiera dicho que no le importaba si ellos estaba juntos, sentía que se avergonzaría que se hiciera publica una situación así, afortunadamente Arnold la ignoró y dio por terminada las preguntas, eso hizo enfurecer mas a Rhonda que le dijo a Nadine "¡salgamos de aquí! quiero respirar aire fresco"

Las chicas salieron mientras el señor Simmons le daba las gracias a Arnold por su platica y dio por terminada la reunión, Arnold le preguntó al director "¿ya no me necesita señor Simmons?" "ya no Arnold, me gustó mucho tu platica, me gustaría que la volvieras a repetir muy pronto"

"Lo que usted diga, ¿ya me puedo retirar?"

"¡claro! Y cuando veas a tu abuelo dile que me debe la revancha de las 'damas inglesas'"

"se lo dir"

El chico tomó la mano de Helga y se dirigieron hacía donde estaban Gerald y Phoebe "¡que tal muchachos! ¿Les gustó la presentación?"

Phoebe contestó "¡fue increíble! Nunca pensé que San Lorenzo fuera mas hermoso de lo vimos aquella ocasión"

"¡si viejo! Estuvo muy bien tu platica, oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

"Por supuesto"

Y se dirigió a Helga "¿me esperas? No tardo"

La chica asintió y siguió con la mirada a los chicos, alcanzó a observar una mirada molesta en Gerald pero Phoebe le hablo y eso la distrajo, mientras Rhonda y Nadine se acercaban a las chicas y Rhonda le dijo a Helga en forma agresiva "¡convenciste a Arnold de que me ignorara!" "¿de que hablas princesa? Yo no le dije nada a el"

"¿entonces por que me ignoró?"

"eso solo te lo podría decir el, yo no tengo nada que ver"

"¿segura Helga? ¿Vas a negar lo que es evidente?"

Helga se puso roja del enojo que sentía pero Rhonda lo interpretó de otra forma

"Así que es tu novio, pues cuídalo, no sea que lo pierdas, ahora que se ve más guapo y con esa apariencia ¿quien sabe?"

Helga reaccionó violenta "¡pues cuídate tu!"

Rhonda con una sonrisa le dio a entender que había dado en donde mas le dolía y se alejo, Phoebe le dijo "no debiste perder el control"

"¡lo se! Ahora no solo debo cuidarme sino también mi relación con Arnold"

"¿de que te preocupas? El solo tiene ojos para ti y Rhonda, haga lo que haga no podrá hacerte nada porque no conoce nada de tu relación con Arnold"

"tienes razón, ella es una tonta si piensa que va a romper ese vinculo tan fuerte entre Arnold y yo"

"bueno, entonces salgamos de aquí y vayamos a esperar a los chicos en una banca"

Gerald llevó a Arnold a un lado del auditorio y le dijo "me da gusto verte de nuevo amigo" 

"a mi también, pero quiero disculparme contigo"

"¿de que hermano?"

"de lo poco que pude conversar contigo durante estos tres años, nunca me despedí de ti, y creí que ya no ibas a hablar"

"¿Cómo piensas eso? ¡Nunca podría pasar eso con nosotros!"

"entonces volvamos con las chicas y ya sabes que te espero en la tarde"

"¿sabes amigo? Solo hay algo que si me molesta"

Arnold lo miró contrariado y le preguntó "¿pero que te molesta?"

"estas siempre con Helga Pataki"

"bueno, de eso quería platicarte esta tarde, pero si te molesta, debo decirte que ella es mi novia y creo que debes acostumbrarte a ella"

"¡no! Eso no me molesta pero lo que creo que es molesto es que siempre esté contigo ¿no tienes privacía?"

"no se de que me hablas, ahora estamos solos tu y yo y ella no esta aqu"

"bueno, pensé que nunca te diría esto, ella desde cuarto grado siempre nos ha seguido, y nunca te deja solo"

"¿quieres que le diga que nos deje solos por el día de hoy?"

"esa es la idea, quiero platicar contigo de muchas cosas y la verdad ella no…"

"te entiendo, le diré todo esto, pero no te preocupes, ella lo tomará bien"

Arnold fue a buscar a Helga y cuando la encontró le dijo todo lo que había platicado con su amigo y estuvo de acuerdo, cuando regresó con Gerald, el le dijo "pensé que reaccionaria muy agresiva"

"ha cambiado mucho Gerald, es otra persona, entonces, te espero en la tarde en la casa"

"ahí estar".

Gerald llegó a la casa de huéspedes y se dirigió a la habitación de Arnold

"¡llegas a tiempo! Acabo de sacar la mesa para jugar damas en lo que platicamos"

"me parece bien"

"bueno, en lo que acomodas tus fichas, dime ¿sobre que quieres hablar?"

"bueno hace mucho que no platico contigo, ¿sabes? Salgo con Phoebe y me gusta mucho el estar con ella pero a veces me pongo a pensar en ti, y me gustaría platicar cosas que con ella no haría"

"se lo que sientes, a veces me sentía muy solo en las noches allá en la selva y pensaba que estaban haciendo ustedes, la soledad es algo difícil de soportar"

"¡pero estabas con tus padres!"

"lo se, pero a veces falta platicar con un amigo, alguien diferente a tu familia"

En ese momento una ventana del tragaluz se abrió y entro Helga

"¡Hola chicos!"

"¿Qué haces aquí Helga? Pensé que te irías de compras con Phoebe"

"y así fue solo que vine porque me compre unos zapatos tenis y quería personalizarlos con nuestras iniciales, pero quise venir a preguntarte como se verían mejor ¿H y A o A y H?" "bueno, creo que de la forma como los pingas se verán bien"

"¿eso crees? Entonces los pondré como H y A"

"me encantarán verlos"

"¿me das un beso de despedida?"

"¡claro!"

Esto último molestó a Gerald quien sin decir nada salió dando un portazo, la pareja se sintió contrariada y Arnold dijo "creo que no debimos hacer esto"

"ya se le pasar"

Gerald caminaba enojando y hablaba con voz alta

"¿quien se cree Helga? Arnold le pidió que nos dejara solos y aun así fue a importunarnos, ¡ella es un fastidio! Siempre lo ha sido, ahora me esta quitando a mi mejor amigo, debo hacer algo para quitársela de encima a Arnold"

En eso oyó una voz de una persona que estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa

"yo te ayudo si lo deseas"

"¡Rhonda! ¿Escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo?"

"todo y te puedo decir que tenemos un enemigo común"

"¿y que vas ganar con esto?"

"Por un lado tu recuperas a tu amigo y yo… bueno, volveré a ser la numero uno de la moda y el estilo en la fiesta de fin de cursos"

Gerald pensó por unos momentos y le dijo "esta bien, pasa a mi casa y dime todo el plan".


	4. La Trampa

**Capitulo 4 La trampa**

Por la noche, Arnold fue en busca de su abuelo y lo encontró en la azotea viendo las estrellas, el abuelo sintió a su nieto y le dijo "nunca pensé ver una noche tan clara como esta"

"si abuelo, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, el cielo se ve limpio"

"¿Qué pasa muchacho?"

"es algo que me cuesta explicarlo, es sobre Gerald"

"esta enojado contigo porque tu sales con Helga"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"porque lo vi salir diciendo en voz alta que ella es una entrometida"

"eso esta mal"

"¿Por qué chaparrito?"

"hoy me cuestionó que porque estaba saliendo con Helga"

"¿y le explicaste el porque?"

"es algo difícil de contar"

"vamos Arnold, esta celoso porque ahora no lo tomas tanto en cuenta como a Helga"

"eso es lo que no quiero, estimo y quiero mucho a Gerald, pero también amo a Helga, no se que hacer"

"te diría que hacer pero ya sabes el único consejo que me dio mi padre"

"no creo que sirva de mucho"

"bueno, intenta platicar de nuevo con el, tiene que entender que ya no es lo mismo como cuando estaban en cuarto grado"

"nunca pensé que cambiaríamos tanto"

"así es la vida Arnold, bueno ya es tarde y hay que madrugar, mañana viene una grúa que se va a llevar el piano de tu abuela"

"¿y ahora por que?"

"como lo dejo aquí, se echó a perder con las lluvias y las nevadas, pero no te preocupes, ya compró otro"

"y va a volver a pasar lo mismo"

"ya conoces a tu abuela"

Arnold sonrió, se despidió de su abuelo y se fue a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Arnold tuvo que ir a la escuela para completar los trámites y quedar regularizado en la escuela para el siguiente ciclo escolar, Cuando llegó se encontró a alguien que no pensaba encontrarse, su voz se oía encantadora cuando lo saludo

"hola Arnold, ¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"¡Lila! Pero… que agradable sorpresa"

"¡vaya que te sorprendí! Te escuchas nervioso"

"es solo que… no esperaba verte así tan… de repente"

"lo comprendo, después de tanto tiempo, pero mira, eso ya paso y espero que te haya ido bien ahora que ya estas viviendo con tus padres"

"me la he pasado muy bien en San Lorenzo pero ahora mis padres me han dicho que termine mis estudios aquí, así que estoy arreglando algunos papeles para el curso del siguiente año"

"¡pero que emoción! Habrá alguien que estará muy feliz por tu regreso"

"bueno, ya vi a esa persona y de verdad que esta muy feliz de que este aqui"

"eres muy dulce Arnold, Helga siempre te ha amado y se merece esto y mas"

"espera ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?"

"alguna vez ella me contó su secreto, por eso yo trate siempre de evitar que saliéramos juntos, era una deuda que tenia con ella y no podía aprovecharme"

"eres una buena amiga"

"y tu mas Arnold, a propósito ¿ya viste a Gerald?"

"tengo un problema con el, pero espero verlo durante el almuerzo"

"cuanto lo siento, porque ustedes son unos amigos inseparables"

"eso también creí yo"

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela

"¡cielos! Ya van a comenzar las clases, luego nos vemos Arnold"

"nos vemos"

El chico seguía con la mirada a la pelirroja cuando una voz lo asusto"

"¡así te quería agarrar!"

"¡Helga! Que susto me diste"

"ya vi que estabas hablando con Lila"

"si, estuvimos platicando sobre mi regreso a la escuela"

"¿nada mas?"

"también me dijo que se alegraba de nuestra relación"

"¡vaya! Eso ya cambia, ¡no es cierto! perdóname, es que cada vez que te veía con ella siempre me daban muchos celos"

Arnold sonrió y le dijo "¿no tienes clases?"

"¡cielos, ya es tarde! Nos vemos"

La chica se fue corriendo y antes de entrar al salón le dijo "¡te espero para almorzar!"

Arnold asintió y luego se dirigió a la dirección.

Varías horas después sonó el timbre indicando que la hora del almuerzo empezaba, Arnold había tenido mucho trabajo en la dirección llenando varías formas pero ya estaba listo su expediente, esta contento, pues ya tenía todo listo para regresar a la escuela, además el fin de cursos estaba muy cerca y pensó que esta vez si disfrutaría del baile con su gran amor, en ese momento se acerco Gerald y con cara de apenado le dijo "hola Arnold, ¿sabes? Quiero disculparme contigo, pero el hecho que estén juntos Helga y tu, no sé, es algo que no puedo aceptar"

Arnold se sintió muy incomodo en ese momento pero no lo contradijo pues sentía que su amistad de tantos años con Gerald parecía que se estaba rompiendo

"mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?"

"acepto tu invitación"

Los chicos se encaminaron a formarse a la fila, después de haber comprado su almuerzo se sentaron y Gerald comenzó a platicar "oye Arnold, he estado pensando que tal vez te gustaría ir a acampar, las vacaciones están cerca y pues creo que sería una buena idea"

"no estaría mal si no fuera porque muchas veces por acompañar a mis padres, acampé mucho en la selva, pero estaría bien, una fogata, que dure sin que la pague la lluvia, sin mosquitos, asando malvaviscos… ¡suena bien!"

En eso se oyó una voz "¿Qué es lo que suena bien?"

Arnold volteó y vio que era Helga "¡hola! Te estuve buscando pero como me encontré con Gerald, comenzamos a comer"

"estuvo bien pensado de tu parte, el señor Richards me entretuvo bastante por lo de la dichosa fiesta, cree que Dino Spumoni arruinará el baile"

"te daré una grabación para que lo escuche y te de su opinión, aunque no creo que tenga otra opción, tendrá que aceptarlo"

Luego Helga se dirigió a Gerald "¿y Phoebe?"

"no se va a presentar esta semana, van a ir a la capital, parece que su papá va a recibir un premio o algo asi"

"y por eso estas triste y me quieres quitar a Arnold"

Gerald se puso algo nervioso y pensó "¿se habrá enterado de nuestro plan?"

Reaccionó tartamudeando "este… no, ¡como crees! No… para nada, saben me tengo que ir, voy a la biblioteca"

Gerald se levantó precipitadamente y dejó su charola con la comida completa en el carrito, Arnold le preguntó a Helga "¿Por qué se habrá puesto nervioso?"

"¡vamos Arnold! No ves que no esta Phoebe y creo que esta celoso conmigo porque ahora pasamos mas tiempo juntos que tu con el"

"no se, no me agrada que se sienta sí, eso que dijiste también me lo dijo mi abuelo"

"mejor cambia el tema, ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a Dino?"

A esa hora la biblioteca estaba vacía, pues todos se encontraban en la cafetería, Gerald se reunió con Rhonda y Nadine

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"es que llegó Helga y creo que esto corre peligro"

"¿Por qué?"

"simplemente me dijo que tengo algo contra ella"

"y eso te asust" "

"no se, ella piensa muy rápido"

"pero no tanto como nosotros"

"bueno cual es la siguiente parte del plan"

"hay que buscar el punto débil de la relación de Helga, y quien sino su mamá para enterarnos de eso"

"¿su mamá? Pero si Helga ha dicho que nunca platica con ella"

"eso crees tu, pero siempre sucede, aunque no te des cuenta"

"¿y como le haremos para obtener la información?"

"para eso esta aquí Nadine"

"esto no me gusta Rhonda, creo que todo va a salir mal"

"¡vamos Nadine! Tu eres mi mejor amiga y me tienes que apoyar en todo"

"no quiero ser parte de esto, se va salir de control"

"Nadine, me tienes que apoyar o no te conseguiré esa cita con Peapod"

"¡así no se vale!"

"tu decides"

"esta bien ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?"

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos y Gerald exclamó "¡silencio! Alguien viene"

Los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca y vieron que era Lila

"hola chicos ¿reunidos en un pasillo de la biblioteca con todas las mesas vacías?"

"es que… no nos podemos poner de acuerdo con cual libro trabajaremos"

"quizás les pueda ayudar"

"es sobre un tema de ciencia ficción"

"¿y están buscando aquí en libros de jardinería?"

"es que es sobre plantas carnívoras ¡si, eso! ¿Verdad Nadine?"

"¿eh? Si, eso, quizás hagamos una pequeña narración"

"si ustedes lo dicen, entonces los dejo, tengo que buscar sobre como sembrar girasoles fuera de temporada"

"no te preocupes por nosotros"

Lila se quedo en el pasillo y notó que ellos bajaban mucho la voz y solo escuchaba algunas palabras pero no podía hilvanar una idea, mientras Gerald decía en voz baja "no podemos irnos tan rápido, sospecharía que estamos tramando algo"

"entonces terminemos esto y salgamos espaciados pero antes, Nadine, te dejo este cuestionario y no le cambies ni una coma a las preguntas y graba todas las respuestas con esto"

Rhonda le entrego una grabadora pequeña y dijo "ha comenzado el juego".

Las clases terminaron y los chicos salían de la escuela presurosos, Helga pensaba que no iría a ver a Arnold, después de lo que pasó en el almuerzo con Gerald, sentía que el se estaba poniendo en contra de su amado y ella

"mejor le llamaré por teléfono, además de que no lo he dejado descansar desde que lleg"

en eso se le acerco Nadine

"hola Helga"

"que tal Nadine, ¿te abandonó hoy la princesa?"

"parece que si, sus papas pasaron por ella, creo que iban al centro a uno de esos centros comerciales de lujo"

"¿y por que no te invitó?"

"ella cree que todavía no soy tan sofisticada como ella para esos lugares"

"te haré una pregunta ¿Por qué sigues con ella si te trata tan mal?"

"nunca me trata mal, pero es como tu relación con Phoebe"

"¿estas demente? No nos parecemos en nada"

"¿segura?"

"¿Qué es esto, una confesión o que?"

"no te enojes pero recuerda que tu empezaste con esto"

"esta bien, lo olvidaré, ¿vas a tu casa?"

"En realidad no, solo que me encontré a Arnold y me dijo que si te veía que fueras a su casa"

"que raro ¿Por qué no habló a mi celular?"

"será porque esta apagado o no le has dado el número"

Helga quedo pensativa unos minutos y dijo "pensaba en no ir a verlo, pero si te dio ese recado, pues entonces iré a su casa ¡nos vemos!"

Nadine vio como se alejaba Helga y pensaba con tristeza "perdóname Helga por lo que voy a hacer, solo espero que lo que hagan Rhonda y Gerald con lo que hable tu mamá no te lastime".

Arnold se encontraba alimentando a sus palomas cuando se apareció Helga

"¡hola Helga! Pensé que hoy no vendrías, como no quedamos en nada"

"¿en serio? Si hace un rato Nadine me dijo que querías verme"

"¡que extraño! Ni siquiera hable con ella"

Helga se puso a pensar y dijo "¿crees que Rhonda este tramando algo?"

Arnold sonrió y dijo "¡eso si es nuevo para mi! Estas temerosa de Rhonda cuando en cuarto tu eras la que la aterrorizaba"

"si, pero fue por tu culpa que yo demostrara mis sentimientos"

Arnold la abrazó y le dijo "¿Qué ganaría ella con hacerte algo malo?"

"no se, tal vez… que arruine el baile o peor aun, que me enoje contigo y nos separemos"

"¿tu crees eso?"

"no se, hoy en la mañana no me gusto que estuvieras hablando con Lila"

"¡vamos Helga! Solo conversamos como amigos"

"¿en serio? ¿No hay otras chicas que te gusten?"

"solo me gustas tu, y te amo demasiado como para fijarme en otras chicas"

Arnold termino de decir esto y la beso tiernamente, luego se separo en forma suave y le dijo "¿quieres que vayamos a ver a Dino?"

Ella asintió, entonces bajaron de la azotea, Arnold avisó a su abuelo que saldrían y se dirigieron a la casa del cantante.

Nadine llegó a casa de Helga y antes de tocar suspiró y dijo "bueno, hagamos esto rápido"

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y una señora medio adormilada salió y le dijo "ya mi marido les compró galletas"

"no soy una exploradora, me llamo Nadine y soy compañera de Helga"

"¿Helga? ¡oh si! Solo que… ella no ha llegado porque la casa esta silenciosa"

"no vengo a buscar a Helga, nuestro maestro nos envió a entrevistar a esa gran mujer que es nuestra mamá, y a mi me tocó entrevistarla a usted"

"¡pero que maravilloso! Pasa, ¿gustas algo de tomar? Siempre le digo a la niña que soy una persona interesante pero creo que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo que platiquemos"

Nadine pensó "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que parece y no tengo el suficiente tiempo"

Luego dijo "¿Qué le parece si entramos y comenzamos la entrevista?"

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Arnold y Helga se encontraba en el parque

"¡vaya forma de convencer a Dino!" dijo Helga

"pensé que no se acordaría de mi, pero al recordarle como lo apoye en 'El Palacio' debió haberlo hecho pensar"

"fue chistoso ver la cara que puso cuando le dijiste eso"

"si, eso fue divertido"

Los chicos se sentaron en una banca del parque y vieron como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado "esto para nada debe parecerte a San Lorenzo"

"allá oías el sonido del viento en los árboles, el canto de muchas aves y ningún ruido de fabricas o coches"

"los primeros días debes haber extrañado tu casa"

"En realidad, te extrañaba mas a ti que a mi casa"

"¿en serio?"

"En realidad todo eso fue extraño para mi, al principio no creí que tu me amaras, todavía pensaba lo que había pasado con nosotros esa noche en la torre de industrias futuro"

"¡sabes que siempre he estado loca por ti! No lo niegues"

"¿Qué podía pensar yo si tu siempre me decías 'cabeza de balón', 'Arnoldo', 'cerebro de masa'…?"

"¡no sigas! Date cuenta que era muy insegura en mis sentimientos y luego el gran Bob burlándose de lo que yo siento por ti…"

Arnold la abrazo y le dijo "pero estamos aqui"

"si y aun tenemos que enfrentarnos a otros problemas"

"¿Cuáles?"

"bueno, para empezar Rhonda y Gerald"

"son solo celos, no creo que hagan algo"

Helga sonrió de manera triste y para alegrarla Arnold le dijo "te invito a comer un helado"

"esta bien, pero que sea con doble ración de crema batida"

Nadine salió de la casa de Helga y pensó "corrí con suerte ya que Helga no llegó, esta grabación si que tiene varias cosas sobre la vida de Helga y no se si dárselo a Rhonda"

En eso escucho una voz detrás de ella "¡Nadine! Te estamos esperando"

"hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?"

"pensamos que tal vez te arrepentirías de no hacer la entrevista o de no entregarnos la cinta" dijo Rhonda

"si se las iba a dar, solo que…"

"pues por la dirección que habías tomado no parecía que ibas a mi casa"

"date cuenta que ya es tarde y no he llamado a mi casa"

"en eso tiene razón" dijo Gerald

"no lo se, todo puede pasar, mejor dame la cinta Nadine y empecemos a oírla, así entre mas rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido terminara"

La chica de rastas entrego contra su voluntad la cinta ante la mirada de satisfacción de Rhonda "ahora si Gerald, recuperaremos lo que es nuestro"

"no se, creo que no estoy tan seguro de hacer esto"

"¿esta diciendo que prefieres mejor perder a tu mejor amigo y dejar que esa patética se burle de ti, mientras tu te lamentarás por no haber hecho esto?"

Gerald pensó unos momentos lo que le había dicho Rhonda y al final le dijo "¡tienes razón! Arnold no merece que sea novio de Helga habiendo mejores chicas"

"entonces vamos a mi casa, escuchemos la cinta y preparemos la trampa que hará que Helga sea destruida y sin que Arnold la pueda ayudar"

En el cuarto de Rhonda se encontraban reunidos los tres chicos y se encontraban escuchando la cinta,

"¡que aburrición! No ha dicho nada interesante" dijo Rhonda

"es cierto y lleva 20 minutos de la cinta, solo habla de la tienda de localizadores y celulares" dijo Gerald

"no olvides que también habla mucho de la hermana de Helga"

"creo que no servirá mucho esto, mejor apaga el reproductor"

Nadine respiro aliviada y se disponía a apagar el aparato cuando dijo Gerald "deja que termine toda la cinta"

"pero lo que falta es igual de aburrida" protestó Nadine

"deja que termine la cinta y siéntate" exclamó Rhonda,

Nadine se fue a sentar resignada a esperar el final de la cinta, los minutos pasaron y la aburrición se sentía en el ambiente

"¿Cuánto le falta a eso para que termine?" preguntó Gerald

"como 10 minutos" dijo Nadine

"serán los mas lentos" concluyo Gerald

Y fue cuando llegó lo que esperaban, lo que dijo la mamá de Helga a Nadine les reveló como sería su siguiente parte del plan,

"Regresa la cinta a esa parte" dijo Rhonda,

Gerald regresó la cinta a la parte que les interesó y se escuchaba

_"…Helga regresó enojada un día de la escuela y me dijo que no quería que la molestarán, por supuesto no trate de que me dijera porque había regresado con esa actitud, pero fue cuando fui por ella a cenar y note que estaba llorando, entré y la traté de consolar, pensé que ella me iba a rechazar pero se abrazó y me dijo 'estoy muy triste, mi vida es muy miserable', _

_Sentí que se me partía el corazón y pregunté el porque decía eso y me contesto _

_'¿conoces ese niño rubio de cabeza extraña?' _

_Yo le conteste que si, ella me dijo 'sin querer le escuche que en las vacaciones de verano había conocido a la chica de sus sueños y lo que el lamentaba era que no podía haber hecho una cita con ella, solo le dio su número telefónico y que le hubiera gustado haber salido con ella, eso me dolió mucho porque lo amo mamá y nunca me hará caso' _

_Esa vez fue cuando me descubrió sus sentimientos pero afortunadamente ese chico la supo buscar y sale con ella, ¡me da gusto por ella!..."_

Rhonda exclamó "¡eso es! Necesitamos conseguir ese número y hacer que se encuentren otra vez Arnold y esa chica"

"esta bien pero ¿Cómo conseguiremos ese numero?"

"Nadine hizo su parte y ahora te corresponde a ti Gerald conseguirlo"

"esta bien, iré mañana que tengo que ira a jugar 'damas' con los huéspedes"

"¡perfecto! Entonces seguiremos con el plan"


	5. El Engaño

¡Hola lectores(as)! se que tarde mucho en actualizar mis historias, pero mi computadora falló y hasta ahora pude completar un capitulo de esta historia que creo esta muy interesante, de las demás también las actualizaré muy pronto, por favor den su opinion acerca de esta historia.

Saludos

Cheesefair

Capitulo 5 El Engaño

Durante el tiempo que Arnold estuvo en Hillwood antes de ir a San Lorenzo, sus abuelos lo llevaron a la playa, esto sucedió cuando termino el año escolar, esta vez fueron solos dejando a los huéspedes al cuidado de la casa.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo, dentro del cual el chico estuvo reflexionando acerca de la aventura que había tenido con Gerald para salvar al vecindario, incluyendo la ayuda de Helga, pero también lo que le había confesado lo mantenía confundido; aunque también pensaba en el concurso ganado, ansiaba ya estar en San Lorenzo y buscar a sus padres, pero como le había dicho su abuelo "ten calma muchacho, disfruta las vacaciones que te harán falta cuando estés all"

entonces se dedico a lo que le gustaba hacer y una de ellas era la construcción de castillos de arena.

Sucedió un día que estaba construyendo un modelo muy complicado de castillo, le faltaba terminar una torre y adornarla con una bandera cuando de pronto cayó encima del castillo una pelota

"¡pero que demo...!"

exclamó enfadado y buscando al responsable cuando oyó una voz muy dulce ofreciéndole una disculpa

"fue sin querer, me arrojaron la pelota muy fuerte y no la pude controlar"

Arnold giró para observar a la chica y grande fue su sorpresa que era una chica muy guapa, de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, lo cual le dejo sin habla por un momento y reaccionó balbuceando un poco

"pues... no... esta bien, creo que después de todo no se iba a conservar por mucho tiempo"

"pero era un castillo encantador"

"no te preocupes, lo volveré a construir"

la chica lo observo que volvía a ponerse a reconstruirlo y arrojó la pelota diciéndole a sus compañeros que ya no contaran con ella, después regresó con Arnold quien se mostró confundido "no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que paso, fue un accidente"

"¡vamos! No es por eso, también me encanta hacer castillos de arena"

Arnold sonrió y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa, por un largo tiempo se dedicaron a construir torres, puentes y arcos, Arnold observó que lo que la chica hacía era realmente hermoso y con mucha imaginación, por un momento se quedó mirando lo que ella edificaba y de pronto ella le dijo "¿te has dado cuenta que no nos hemos presentado y sin embargo estamos haciendo esto con una coordinación extraordinaria?"

Arnold se sonrojó y ella observándolo divertida se incorporó y extendiéndole su mano le dijo "me llamo Lacey"

"yo soy Arnold"

"mucho gusto, pero temo decirte que no terminaré esto contigo, tengo que regresar con mis padres porque he estado casi todo el día aquí, creo que el castillo va a quedar bien después de todo" entonces dirigiéndole una sonrisa angelical se empezó a alejar dejando a Arnold sin poder hablar, cuando lo pudo hacer casi le grito "¡oye! ¿te volveré a ver?"

ella se detuvo y le dijo "mañana regreso a mi casa, pero si vienes esta noche a la fiesta de la playa tal vez nos veamos... como a las ocho"

le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejo, Arnold se apresuró a regresar a la casa donde estaban hospedados para arreglarse olvidando por completo el castillo.

La fiesta de la playa estaba amenizada por un conjunto musical para que la gente bailara, así como también puestos de comida y bebida, empezó al atardecer por lo que cuando llegó Arnold con sus abuelos, había mucha gente divirtiéndose, el abuelo le dijo al chico "esta fiesta está tremenda, creo que invitaré a bailar a tu abuela"

Arnold sonrió y le dijo "esta bien, yo iré por una hamburguesa"

"recuerda que si vas a comer, no vayas a nadar"

"¡ni lo pienso hacer!"

Arnold no fue por la hamburguesa, quería ver a Lacey, había pensado que tal vez ella si era la chica de sus sueños, pero también le cruzó por la mente la confesión de Helga y eso lo desanimó un poco, en eso estaba cuando vio a la chica que se estaba divirtiendo bailando con otro chico y eso lo desanimó mas, estaba a punto de irse cuando ella le grito y echó a correr para alcanzarlo "¡oye! ¿por qué te vas?"

"bueno... te vi que estabas con alguien y no quise interrumpirte"

la chica sonrió "no es lo que crees, es mi hermano, solo que es un poco loco"

Arnold se relajo un poco y le dijo "¿quieres una Yahoo?"

"¡me encantaría!"

fueron al puesto de bebidas y pidió dos refrescos, después la invitó a caminar por la playa, por varios minutos solo se dedicaron a ver el mar que estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la fiesta, pero Jamie se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba como ausente

"¿qué te pasa?"

"es solo... lo que paso en la tarde"

ella comenzó a reírse y le dijo "crees que te has enamorado de mi ¿no es cierto?"

Arnold se sonrojó y trató de no enojarse porque era tan obvio en sus expresiones, pero ella trató de ponerse seria un poco y le dijo "también pensé lo mismo de ti, pero creo que solo es... simpatía lo que sentimos"

"¿realmente crees eso?"

"bueno... eso creo porque he observado tu mirada cuando me ves y... la verdad no es de amor, sino de confusión"

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta y luego la invitó a sentarse en la arena, le platico acerca de la confesión de Helga y ella le dijo "creo que todavía no sabes realmente lo que quieres pero si crees en lo que ella te dijo, creo que vas a tener la mejor experiencia de tu vida"

Arnold sonrió ante la respuesta y le tomó su mano en señal de agradecimiento, luego regresaron a la fiesta y bailaron unas cuantas veces, después la acompañó a su hotel y Lacey le dijo "pasé una noche maravillosa, pero de lo que hablamos quiero que me lo hagas saber, espera"

tomo una hoja para recados y le escribió un numero "este es mi número de teléfono celular, ¿sabes? Regresando de estas vacaciones voy a irme a una escuela de arte, creo que no te lo dije, me encanta realizar esculturas y lo del castillo no fue la excepción, por eso no estaré en casa todo este año y por cualquier cosa, llámame a este teléfono"

"te lo haré saber tan pronto hable con ella"

el chico se despidió de Jaime con un beso en la mejilla y regresó a la casa de playa pensando en lo que iba a decirle a Helga.

Cuando regresó lo primero que hizo no fue ir con Helga sino que le comentó a Gerald de su encuentro con Lacey pero no le dijo sobre lo que realmente había platicado con ella, solo que Gerald comprendió al revés de lo que le había dicho su amigo, pero después que tuvieron su aventura en san Lorenzo no se comunicaron tan seguido y su amistad se enfrió y lo que pensó que tal vez Helga tenia algo que ver en eso y por eso se había aliado con Rhonda para separarlos y al saber que tenía Arnold el número telefónico de Lacey lo utilizaría para tal fin, con tal de recuperar a su amigo de la mala influencia de Helga.

Era la noche de jugar 'Damas Inglesas' en la casa de huéspedes, pero Gerald no iba precisamente a jugar, durante todo el día estuvo pensando como llegar al cuarto de Arnold sin que se dieran cuenta y buscar ese número, cuando llegó tuvo que jugar una partida con el señor Potts que ya le había ganado a los demás y solo faltaba Gerald, ya que según ellos, era el campeón de la semana, a pesar de que estaba pensando como llegar al cuarto, evitó perder el juego con una jugada que bloqueo las posibilidades del señor Potts y lo empató, esto dio pie a que acomodara el tablero y el pidió tiempo para ir al baño, antes de salir pregunto al abuelo por Arnold "no se encuentra, salió con su chica a tomar un helado"

"creí que jugaría con nosotros"

"creo que te ha afectado que no este Phoebe en la ciudad, sino estarías tal vez en la misma situación"

"¡apurate Gerald! Que me estoy enfriando y no quiero perder la condición" le dijo el señor Potts "creo que tardaré un poco, ¿por qué no juega esta vez con el abuelo? y luego jugamos el desempate"

"esta bien muchacho, entonces que juegue el abuelo y no tardes porque lo despacharé rapido" "¡eso quisieras Ernie! Pero en mis tiempos era el mejor y derrotaba muy rápido a tipos como tu"

el abuelo se sentó jugar mientras Gerald hizo como que iba al baño, pero en realidad subió al cuarto de Arnold, cuando entró, vio que la mayoría de las cosas de Arnold todavía estaban empacadas, a excepción de algunas cosas personales de el, entonces se dirigió a buscar en ese lugar, tardo algunos minutos cuando halló el diario personal de Arnold, busco en las paginas pero no halló nada del número y sobre todo nada del encuentro con Lacey, entonces busco por otras cosas y encontró una foto de Helga en un portarretrato de cartón, hizo un gesto de enojo y arrojó la foto al suelo, pero al caer, se soltaron unos papeles que se encontraban atrás de la foto, los recogió para ver que eran, uno era un poema de ella con dedicatoria para el y los otros dos tenían números telefónicos, los ojos de Gerald brillaron al pensar que había encontrado lo que buscaba, el primer número era del teléfono de Helga y el segundo era el que buscaba, un número con el nombre de Lacey y un recado con la letra de Arnold que decía 'no olvides que tienes que hablarle para comunicarle la decisión'.

Mientras, en la planta baja, Arnold llegó a la casa "¡hola muchacho! Pensé que irías a comer un helado y luego irías al cine con tu chica"

"eso pensábamos hacer, pero cuando estábamos llegando al cine, paso el papá de Helga y le pidió que la acompañara a su tienda de localizadores, por lo que nos separamos y como ya no tenía caso entrar al cine, me regresé a casa"

"entonces llegaste a tiempo para jugar 'damas inglesas', ya casi derroto a Ernie"

Arnold vio la cara de enojo de Ernie y haciendo ademanes de que ya tenia perdido el juego, luego se dirigió a su abuelo "subiré a mi cuarto y luego vendré a jugar un rato"

"esta bien enano, si piensas pasar al baño, se encuentra Gerald ahí, dile que se apresure ya que también a mi me urge"

Arnold sonrió y subió a su cuarto, paso por la puerta del baño y tocó "¿Gerald? No quiero importunarte pero mi abuelo necesita usar el baño"

pero nadie contesto y el chico pensó que no quería responderle y dijo "se que todavía estas enojado conmigo, pero si quieres podemos subir a mi cuarto y platicar"

siguió el silencio y dijo resignado "esta bien, será como tu quieras"

sintiéndose triste comenzó a subir las escaleras de su habitación.

Gerald se sintió satisfecho de encontrar el número de Lacey cuando se percató que alguien subía a la habitación, de inmediato pensó "¡Arnold! ¿ahora como salgo de aquí?"

los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca y Gerald vio que todavía no anotaba el número y que todo lo demás donde había buscado estaba en desorden, como pudo arregló y puso la foto donde la había encontrado, en ese momento empezó a abrirse la puerta y de grandes zancadas subió la escalera que se encontraba junto a la cama y salió por el tragaluz, al momento de hacerlo entro una corriente fuerte de aire que voló los papeles que estaban en el escritorio junto con la fotografía y esta cayó debajo de la cama, Arnold sintió la corriente cuando entraba y pensó "de seguro mi abuela dejo abierta la ventana del tragaluz"

subió a cerrarla y eso lo vio Gerald que se preguntó "¿ahora como haré para entrar a la casa?".

Rhonda veía desesperada su reloj "¿cuándo hablara Gerald? Ya tardo mucho"

"no es fácil lo que esta haciendo Gerald, sobre todo si va a tomar algo personal de su mejor amigo" "¿qué quieres decir con eso Nadine?"

"creo que estas tomando esto muy personal con Helga"

"siempre me ha criticado desde que estábamos en cuarto grado, y si cree que cambiando su apariencia será mas popular además de tener novio, esta muy equivocada, se supone que yo soy el emblema de la moda y el encanto y no esa patética"

"no se porque empezaste a hacer esto, solo porque le dieron la organización del baile..."

"¡por eso! Y porque también me dejo en ridículo cuando trajo un mejor vestido que el que me regalo mi papá de París"

"pero involucrar de esa manera a Gerald"

"el tendrá su motivo para estar en esto, y ya basta de reprocharme, tu estas tan metida en esto como yo"

Nadine no dijo nada y esperaron a que llamara Gerald.

El teléfono sonó en casa de Arnold y fue el chico a contestar, al levantar la bocina una voz muy fuerte casi lo deja sordo "¡criminal! Si hubiera sabido que mi papá me llevaba a cargar cajas no me hubiera ido con el"

Arnold le dijo "bueno, no encontró a alguien mas y creo que necesitaba de tu ayuda"

"¡oye! Te escuchas extraño"

"Gerald esta en la casa y he tratado de hablarle pero no me quiere responder"

en ese momento empezó Arnold a oír que golpeaban en los vidrios "quería invitarte a caminar un rato por el parque pero ya esta lloviendo"

Mientras en la azotea Gerald buscaba atajarse de la lluvia y corrió hacia el palomar pero estaba cerrado, entonces se arriesgó a bajar por la escalera de incendios y tratar de meterse por uno de los cuartos, la mayoría de ellos estaban cerrados y ya estaba totalmente empapado, en eso encontró una ventana abierta y se metió pero para su sorpresa había alguien allí "¿Gerald? ¡que susto me diste! ¿qué te paso?"

"estaba en el baño y pise el jabón por accidente y me salí de el por la ventana, disculpe señor Hyunn pero tengo prisa"

el chico salió rápido dejando muy asombrado al huésped sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, por otro lado Arnold termino de platicar con Helga y se dispuso a recoger lo que el viento había tirado, pero no halló la foto y no se preocupó por ello, salió de su cuarto y pensó "tal vez tiene razón Helga, debo encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con Gerald".

Antes de que bajara Arnold, Gerald llegó corriendo y tomando su chamarra se despidió de todos "¡cielos! se me hizo tarde! Creo que mañana continuaremos con el juego"

"¿por qué te vas tan rápido? Arnold ya está aqu" dijo el abuelo

"la verdad es que tengo el tiempo limitado y debo ayudar a mi hermana con un trabajo en la computadora, lo saludan de mi parte"

entonces salió corriendo y paso cerca de Arnold quien le grito "¡Gerald! ¡espera!"

"¡lo siento viejo! mañana te veo"

Gerald siguió corriendo por las calles teniendo un solo pensamiento "en verdad lo siento".

Poco tiempo después Gerald estaba en su cuarto quitándose las ropas húmedas, luego enseguida saco la nota con el número y para su suerte no se le había corrido la tinta, enseguida tomó el teléfono y marco "hola Rhonda, ya tenemos el número"

"¡perfecto!, mañana seguiremos con la siguiente parte del plan"

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Helga vio a Gerald muy contento "hola Gerald, vienes muy contento"

"la verdad es que hoy me sentí muy bien, como si fuera mi día de suerte"

"espero que si, porque quiero preguntarte algo"

"esta bien"

"¿tienes algo contra mi o Arnold?"

la pregunta hizo poner a Gerald nervioso "no... para nada... como crees eso"

"¿seguro?"

"¡por supuesto!"

"entonces, ¿me acompañarías hoy en la tarde a la casa de Arnold?, después estarás ahí solo con el y podrás platicar todo lo que quieras"

el chico pensó "¿sabrán algo o me estoy imaginando cosas?"

luego le dijo "¡claro! No ha llegado Phoebe todavía de la capital"

"entonces nos vemos a la salida"

cuando se alejo Helga, llegaron Rhonda y Nadine, la primera le preguntó "¿qué quería ese engendro?"

"que fuéramos ella y yo a casa de Arnold cuando salgamos de la escuela"

"tendrás que ir, para no levantar sospechas, ahora, en la hora del almuerzo nos vemos y seguiremos la siguiente parte del plan".

Las horas pasaron y la campana tocó para el almuerzo, los chicos empezaron a salir hacia la cafetería, pero Rhonda, Nadine y Gerald se quedaron en el pasillo, Rhonda saco su teléfono y le dijo a Gerald "ya esta programado el número, solo llama"

"no se, tal vez la chica ni se acuerde de el"

"eso lo sabremos ahora"

entonces tomo el celular y apretó el botón de llamada.


	6. La Intriga

**Capitulo 6 La Intriga**

Lila estaba platicando con Sheena y Marie acerca de un trabajo que tenían que realizar cuando toco la campana para el almuerzo

"si quieres seguimos discutiendo el tema en la cafetería" dijo Sheena

"creo que tienes razón, solo que debo ir a mi casillero por mi almuerzo"

"entonces te apartaremos un lugar ¡no tardes!"

Lila tomó sus libros y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros, la mayoría de los chicos ya se encontraban en la cafetería por lo que cuando ella llegó a su casillero se encontraba todo solo y en silencio, abrió la puerta y metió sus libros, después tomo su almuerzo y cerró la puerta, fue en ese momento cuando escucho unos ruidos extraños que provenían del pasillo contiguo a su casillero.

Helga tomó su charola del almuerzo y encontró una mesa vacía, comenzó a comer cuando una llamada entró a su celular "¿Qué tal Helga?"

"¡Arnold! ¡Estoy enojada contigo! Pensé que vendrías a acompañarme a la escuela"

"estaba a punto de salir cuando se empezó a fugar el agua de las tuberías, parece que se taparon, entonces tuve que ayudar a mi abuelo a arreglarlo"

"esta bien, te perdono, pero mientras estoy sola comiendo y por ningún lado se ve a alguien agradable con quien hacerle compañía"

"¿Ni siquiera Gerald?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ya llevamos como 10 minutos del almuerzo y no lo veo por ningún lado"

"estará formado para sacar su comida"

"no, no hay nadie, quien sabe, ha de estar triste porque no esta Phoebe, aunque también la extraño un poco"

"¡que extraño que el no esté ahí!"

"¡espera! ¡Ya lo vi! Y esta con esa sangroncita de Rhonda y su acompañante"

"¿estas segura?"

"Como que los estoy viendo casi enfrente de mi, ¿sabes? Creo que te voy a colgar, debo saber que se traen entre manos, porque ya no tolero mas sus desplantes y secretitos"

"¡espera…!"

Helga apagó su celular y trato de acercarse de manera sigilosa hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Minutos antes, Gerald había tomado el celular que le ofreció Rhonda e inició la llamada "¡cielos! Lo tiene apagado, esta el buzón de voz"

"entonces déjale un mensaje"

"pero no se si reconozca mi voz como la de Arnold"

"trata de parecerte lo mejor que puedas"

Gerald espero el sonido de que comenzaba a grabar y comenzó a decir "¿Lacey? Tal vez no me recuerdas, soy Arnold, pasamos las vacaciones juntos, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella ocasión y quiero decirte que ya tengo mi decisión, pero necesito saber donde podríamos vernos, te dejo mi teléfono para que me llames, ¡nos vemos y muchos besos!" Gerald terminó la llamada y Rhonda exclamó "¡nunca pensé que fueras tan genial! Pensé que eras el mismo Arnold en persona"

"y eso que he estado algo resfriado"

"vamos a comer algo, con esto se me ha abierto el apetito" dijo Rhonda y los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería sin darse cuenta que alguien había estado observando todos sus movimientos.

Arnold se quedo pensando por un tiempo después que Helga había cortado la llamada, pensó en su amigo Gerald, "¿Por qué Gerald se ha mostrado muy raro conmigo? Tal vez crea que por estar saliendo con Helga ya no continúe nuestra amistad como antes… ¡ya se! Lo llevaré a comer unas salchichas y veremos el béisbol como lo hacíamos antes"

El chico salió de su cuarto y le dijo a su abuelo "¡no me esperen a comer! Iré a buscar a Gerald e iremos a ver el jugo de béisbol"

"¿y que pasará con tu novia?"

"no quedamos en nada, pero si me habla, que me llame al celular"

El chico salió corriendo esperando poder restablecer su amistad con Gerald.

Durante el almuerzo, Helga no pudo acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban Rhonda, Nadine y Gerald, ya que al momento de hacerlo, se le acercó Stinky "oye Helga, ¿me podrías prestar tus apuntes?"

"¿Qué no tomaste los tuyos?"

"es que el señor Simmons me llamó a la dirección y perdí ese momento de la clase"

"esta bien" dijo Helga exasperada por no llevar a cabo su plan, salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al pasillo de los casilleros, mientras, en la cafetería, Lila preguntaba a Sid y a Harold si habían visto a Helga

"estaba hace un momento platicando con Stinky" dijo Harold

"creo que le pidió unos apuntes y salieron"

"¡gracias Harold! Necesito verla lo mas pronto posible"

Lila apenas había salido del lugar cuando la campana tocó para regresar a clase

"creo que la veré mas tarde" pensó y en ese momento la vio

"¡Helga!"

"hola Lila, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"muy bien, pero necesito decirte algo"

En ese momento por el altavoz se escuchó "señorita Pataki, preséntese a la dirección"

"¡cielos Lila! Creo que lo que me ibas a decir tendrá que esperar"

"¿te puedo ver a la salida?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Oye! Estas actuando muy extraña"

"te lo diré en ese momento y créeme que no va a gustarte mucho"

Helga miró a Lila con sorpresa y confusión, estaba a punto de preguntarle que tenía que ver ella con todo pero por segunda vez ya habían vuelto a llamarla, así que llena de duda se dirigió a la dirección.

Mientras en el estadio Quickley, Arnold sonreía satisfecho "ya tengo los boletos, ahora debo darme prisa si quiero alcanzar a Gerald"

corrió para tomar el autobús que se dirigía a la escuela, mientras en la dirección, el señor Simmons le daba unas instrucciones a Helga

"como eres la organizadora del baile, debes ir al gimnasio de la YMAA para que te den las llaves y puedas arreglar el lugar"

"¿eso que significa?"

"que hay que ir a barrer y colocar las mesas, las sillas y el equipo de sonido"

"¿yo sola?"

"¡por supuesto que no! Sid, Harold y Brainy te alcanzarán all

"¡genial! Espero que esos zopencos lo vayan a hacer bien"

"tranquila Helga, ya hable con el señor Jackson y puedes irte desde ahora"

"esta bien"

Helga salió de la dirección y pensaba

"¡vaya! Ahora también debo limpiar y arreglar ese lugar, y con esos tontos como ayudantes voy a pasar una tarde sensacional ¡Arnold! ¿Dónde estas?"

Después de haber dejado sus cosas en su casillero, salió de la escuela y de repente se acordó de algo

"¡criminal! Ahora no sabré que quería decirme Lila, creo que le hablaré a su casa cuando termine de arreglar el gimnasio".

El autobús llegó a la escuela, Arnold bajó y fue a buscar a Gerald para comentarle su plan, vio en su reloj que faltaban pocos minutos para que terminaran las clases, pensó por un momento en buscar a Helga, pero no lo hizo, creyó que si Gerald los volvía a ver juntos, se portaría mas renuente, también lo hizo porque de veras quería platicar con el, se dirigió a una de las bancas y esperó a que sonara la campana.

La campana sonó y los pasillos se llenaron de chicos ansiosos por salir de la escuela, Lila buscaba a Helga para comentarle lo que había escuchado, pero Stinky le informó que ella tuvo que salir al lugar donde se llevaría el baile, así que, un poco decepcionada salió de la escuela y pensaba "creo que debo ir a casa, debo pensar como decirle a Helga esto y de manera muy delicada"

La chica caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y una voz la sobresalt

"hola Lila, ¿ya no me saludas?"

"¿eh? ¡Arnold!"

La chica se ruborizó un poco y no dijo mas palabras

"no te quise asustar"

"En realidad no lo hiciste, es que estaba pensando en una situación que…"

De pronto Lila se dio cuenta que podía decirle al chico sobre lo que había escuchado

"creo que debo decirte algo muy delicado"

"¿de que hablas?"

"es algo… que escuche hoy en la mañana antes de salir a almorzar"

"¿que tan delicado puede ser?"

"es sobre Helga y…"

En ese momento llego Gerald

"¡Arnold! Pero que agradable sorpresa ¡y estas con Lila!"

Arnold se extrañó por el saludo que le dijo su amigo "si Gerald, pensé que tal vez debía hacer algunas cosas sin Helga"

"este chico si que esta loco"

Dijo Gerald dirigiéndose a Lila quien solo respondió "si tu lo dices"

Gerald notó que Lila le había respondido un poco fría pero no le dio mucha importancia, luego se dirigió a su amigo

"¿entonces? ¡Ah si! conque quieres hacer cosas sin Helga ¿tienes planeado algo?"

"bueno… compré unos boletos para el béisbol"

"¡fantástico! Hoy es el juego decisivo para que los piratas sin parche puedan pasar a la serie final ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pongámonos en marcha!"

"¡espera! Debo terminar algo con Lila"

La chica se sobresaltó y un poco nerviosa respondió "no… esta bien… no era importante lo que te iba a decir"

"¿esta segura de lo que dices?"

"¡Por supuesto que si Arnold!"

El chico se encogió de hombros y dijo "si crees eso, entonces luego nos vemos"

"¡aguarda!"

Gerald miró a Lila algo disgustado y eso lo notó ella

"no quiero que se les haga tarde pero ¿Qué te parece Arnold si pasas a mi casa cuando te desocupes?"

"seguro"

"no importa la hora que sea"

"esta bien, nos vemos"

"¡adiós Lila!" dijo Gerald pero ella no le contesto

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?"

"no lo se, ¡ya vamonos que va a empezar el juego!"

En el gimnasio, Helga no se lograba concentrar mucho en lo que hacía "¡rayos! No puedo sacar de la cabeza que demonios me quería decir Lila"

"¡oye Helga! ¿Donde pongo estas mesas?" pregunto Harold muy confundido

"¿Dónde crees zopenco? Ni modo que en el centro, a un lado de la pista"

"no te alteres, solo que esto es muy grande y luego tienen esa manía de abrir la compuerta de la alberca…"

"¡si, si! Haz lo que quieras"

"¿Qué te pasa Helga? Todo lo que has hecho es gritar y no haces nada" reclamó Sid

"esta bien, les pido una disculpa, es que tengo un asunto en la cabeza que no me deja tranquila"

"si quieres puedes decírnoslo" dijo Harold

"¿para que luego lo cuenten a medio mundo? ¡Por favor!"

"ya no somos como cuando estábamos en cuarto grado" dijo Sid

"esta bien, resulta que Lila me iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar mucho"

"Tal vez ella consiguió a alguien mejor para la fiesta" dijo Sid

"¡no! A lo mejor ella quiere ser la reina del baile" replicó Harold

"¡pero que par de tontos! ¿Cómo creen que ella haría algo así?"

"¿y si quiere estar con Arnold?" inquirió Sid

"no lo creo, además esa etapa ya la superamos"

"¿tu crees?" dijo Harold de manera intrigante

"¿saben que? Ya me hartaron, ¡pónganse a trabajar que se hace tarde!"

La tarde pasó rápido y los piratas sin parche habían perdido el juego, Gerald se lamentaba "¡como fue posible! ¿Por qué tuvo que tocar?"

"A veces así pasa Gerald, hay que sacrificar algo si quieres ganar"

Gerald lo miró sonriendo y le dijo "¡ya te extrañaba viejo! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Tres años!"

"lo se amigo, solo que ahora es un poco diferente"

"no hay nada diferente, yo soy Gerald, tu Arnold y somos los mejores amigos"

"te olvidas de algo"

"¿Qué podrá ser?"

"de Helga y Phoebe"

"¡ah! Es cierto, pero date cuenta que ahora estamos solos, ¡podemos hacer muchas cosas como cuando estábamos en cuarto!"

"no lo creo Gerald, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para hacer cosas de niños"

Gerald puso su rostro serio y le dijo "creo que estar con Helga Pataki te ha cambiado mucho" "no comprendo a que te refieres"

"¡si hermano! Esa niña siempre te odió, te puso sobrenombres y cada vez que podía, te ridiculizaba haciéndote estúpidas bromas"

"eso ya lo se, pero desde que pasó lo de la torre, comprendí porque ella era así conmigo" "desde esa noche cambiaste mucho"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡vamos Arnold! Todos sabíamos que siempre te gusto Lila y de la noche a la mañana la cambias por Helga"

"¿y eso en que me hizo diferente?"

"que siempre tuviste el premio mayor y te fuiste por el castigo"

"bueno, eso es algo que yo decid

Gerald hizo un gesto de hartazgo "eso ya esta muy trillado, realmente que le viste"

"¿de veras quieres oirlo?" dijo Arnold con el rostro serio, Gerald le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo "creo que Lila era lo mejor"

En ese momento hubo un silencio muy profundo y Gerald dijo "creo que me voy a casa, mañana empieza el primer examen y debo estudiar"

"esta bien Gerald, ¿nos veremos mañana?"

Gerald alzo los hombros y dijo "como tú quieras".

Gerald llegó a su casa y en ese momento sonó el teléfono "¿Dónde has estado?"

El chico se sintió muy confundido "¿Quién habla?"

"soy Rhonda ¿sabes si esa tal Lacey habló con Arnold?"

"la verdad es que toda la tarde estuve con el en el béisbol y no se si haya hablado"

Hubo un silencio y luego dijo "creo que comenzaremos la segunda parte del plan"

"eso no me lo habías contado"

"no pensé que lo llevaríamos a cabo pero me di cuenta que si Helga no se entera de esa llamada que hicimos hoy, de nada va a servir"

"¿Cómo que no va a servir?"

"si Arnold recibe esa llamada, no le dirá nada a Helga"

"y si no le dice a Helga, entonces todo el plan se va a la basura"

"¡ya estas entendiendo! Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente…"

Arnold se dio cuneta que no había hablado con Helga durante toda la tarde, pero no quería contarle como le había ido con su mejor amigo, así que apagó su celular y cuando llegó a la casa le dijo a sus abuelos "hoy no tengo ánimos de nada, si habla Helga díganle que ya me fui a dormir"

El chico subió a su cuarto y cuando entró en el, decidió subir al techo, quería sentir un poco del aire fresco, en eso el abuelo subió y le preguntó "¡hola chaparrito!"

"que tal abuelo"

"tu abuela esta preocupada por ti"

"no pasa nada"

"te conozco Arnold, esa cara de tristeza no te abandona, ¿extrañas a tus padres?"

"no, no es eso"

"entonces es Gerald"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"bueno, ser anciano te hace mas sabio, además no creo que Helga se haya enojado contigo" "tienes razón, hoy tuvimos una discusión y creo que el odia a Helga"

"no creo eso, mira te contaré una historia"

"¿no será otra anécdota de tu vida?"

"solo calla y escucha: era el año de 192… la gran depresión había hecho que no terminara la primaria y me pusiera a trabajar para apoyar a mi familia, mi mejor amigo Jimmi Kafka también fue uno de los chicos que no pudo terminar la escuela, así que nos pusimos a trabajar juntos, durante un tiempo estuvimos haciendo zanjas para los edificios nuevos, hasta que un día se presentó la chica Gertie y nos dijo

'miren al chico mentón y al cabeza de borrego, todos embarrados de lodo, parecen cerdos'

Recuerdo que eso que nos dijo me hizo enojar mucho y la perseguí, ella echó a correr, en esos días, había muchas colinas llenas de hierba, y Gertie corría por esa zona, al fin la alcancé y la tiré, ambos rodamos por la colina y la embarre de lodo, ella en lugar de enojarse, comenzó a reír y me dijo 'al fin juntos' y me bes

"¡eso nunca me lo habías contado!"

"bueno, tu todavía eras chico y no podía contarte ese tipo de historias, pero ahora que ya tienes edad, te las puedo decir, pero no interrumpas, recuerdo que quedé maravillado, porque a pesar de cómo se portaba Gertie conmigo, su forma de ser me atrapó, algo similar a lo tuyo con Helga"

"pero eso no me ayuda nada con mi problema"

"a eso voy, pasaron los días y me fui alejando de mi amigo y cada vez pasaba mas tiempo con Gertie, un día me reclam

'¡oye Phil! Cada vez te veo menos en el trabajo, además ya no juegas mucho al béisbol con nosotros'

yo le dije que me había pasado algo increíble y le conté lo que había pasado con Gertie, pero el me reclamó que porque estaba con ella, que a lo mejor lo hacía para burlarse de mi, pero yo le dije que solo seguía lo que me dictaba mi corazón, ¿sabes Arnold? Cuando empiezas a crecer, te das cuenta que ya te interesan otras cosas y dejas las que hacías cuando eras pequeño"

"entonces ¿Gerald no quiere darse cuenta que ya hemos cambiado?"

"eso puede ser muchacho, pero mira ya es tarde, es hora de ira dormir"

"gracias abuelo, creo que ya se que voy a hacer con el asunto de Gerald"

Arnold se fue a dormir sin imaginar lo que pasaría al día siguiente


	7. La Ruptura

**Capitulo 7 La Ruptura**

Lila no supo cuando se había dormido, pero cuando despertó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que ni Helga, ni Arnold habían hablado, tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de Helga, pero de repente se detuvo y penso

"si hago esto, Helga pensará que estoy tratando de tenderle una trampa, recuerdo cuando nos vio a Arnold y a mi, realmente no aparentó enojo pero sus ojos tenían una expresión que solo sucede cuando defiende su terreno, ¡no! Será mejor hablarlo con Arnold y en persona"

Colgó el teléfono y observó su reloj, se cambió la ropa y se dirigió a tomar el autobús mientras pensaba como haría para hablar con Arnold sobre lo que estaban haciendo Gerald y Rhonda.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Lacey se encontraba en su dormitorio en la escuela de Arte, repasaba la última materia antes de hacer examen, estaba feliz ya que después de esto ya salía de vacaciones, había estado soñando con alguien a quien recordaba mucho, dijo en voz alta "nunca pensé que se acordara de m

Su compañera de dormitorio le dijo "¿de quien hablas?" la chica se sonrojo

"hace como tres años, en unas vacaciones en la playa, conocí a un chico que me atrajo, pero eso fue de pura casualidad"

"¿casualidad? Entonces fue un encuentro inesperado"

"¡exacto! Estaba jugando voleibol con mi hermano quien golpeó muy fuerte la pelota dándole a el, fui por ella y me disculpé, entonces vi que construía un castillo de arena y… ¡fue tan rápido!"

"¿te beso? Si fue eso entonces rompiste un record amiga"

"¡como crees! Éramos unos niños pero lo que me atrajo fue que era muy amable y muy simpático"

"eso si es nuevo, nunca te había escuchado expresarte así de alguien"

Lacey sonrió y le dijo "después de ese encuentro no he encontrado nadie igual a el"

"entonces piensas ir a buscarlo"

"aun no lo se, le dije que si había resuelto un dilema que tenia en ese entonces me llamaría diciéndome su decisión y ¡créeme cuanto ansíe esa llamada!"

"¿quieres decir que ya te hablo?"

"¡ayer lo hizo! Y yo tenia apagado el celular porque tenia examen, estaba su mensaje en mi buzón"

"me alegro por ti, ¿cuando iras a verlo?"

"no lo se, deseo ver también a mi familia"

"entonces estas en un dilema"

"creo que después del ultimo examen le llamaré para decirle que lo voy a ir a ver"

Su compañera la abrazó muy efusiva y le dijo "esa clase de amor ya no se ve hoy en día ¡no lo pierdas!"

"¡te aseguro que no lo haré! Ahora vamos a la biblioteca por un libro".

En la escuela, los chicos se preparaban para entrar a sus ultimas clases, después vendrían lo exámenes y el final de cursos, todos esperaban el baile, porque ahora no estaba organizado por Rhonda, sino por Helga y eso levantaba expectativas pero no para ella, llego a la escuela muy cansada, terminó de arreglar el gimnasio casi a la media noche por culpa de Harold y Sid, quienes quisieron saber como se abría la compuerta de la alberca y cuando lo averiguaron, la mayoría de las mesas y sillas estaban en el fondo de ella, Rhonda la vio y le dijo a Nadine "¡observa a esa patética Nadine!"

"sigues empeñada en hacerla quedar mal"

"eso ya nadie lo va a detener, ahora escucha, quiero que le digas en un momento que consideres propicio, que quiero hacer las pases con ella y que se siente a almorzar con nosotros"

"¿Ahora que le piensas hacer? ¿Le tirarás la comida encima como aquella vez a Lila?"

"no sería mala idea pero date cuenta Nadine que ya no somos unas niñas ahora se usan cosas mas sutiles"

"ahora si te desconozco Rhonda, ¿Cuándo te volviste malvada?"

"cuando esa tonta me quito mi puesto de organizadora del baile y de la vanguardia de la moda, ahora ¿Qué esperas? ¡Date prisa! Ya que si viene Arnold se la llevará y nos echará a perder el plan"

Nadine casi corrió para alcanzar a Helga mientras Rhonda sonreía "lo siento por Arnold, pero eso es algo que tenia que pasar"

Arnold durmió mal toda la noche, aunque la platica con su abuelo lo había reconfortado un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Gerald

"¿será posible que por causa de una relación se rompa una amistad de tanto tiempo? Creo que ya es tiempo que lo averigüe"

Se levantó de su cama y se sintió adolorido, así que fue a tomar un baño, algunos minutos después se sentía mejor y bajo a tomar leche y hot cakes, su abuela le preguntó "¿Qué tal Tex? Se ve que no dormiste mucho anoche"

"la verdad es que me siento triste y molesto por la actitud de Gerald, aunque anoche el abuelo me platicó algo similar a lo mío, la verdad es que tengo que enfrentarlo"

"¡ah! Ya recuerdo, esa vez que fui a ver a tu abuelo donde trabajaba, bueno Arnold, primero debes tener serenidad, después todas las cosas llegan solas, eso fue lo que no tuvo Phil, se peleó con su amigo y no fue hasta después de muchos años que se reconciliaron"

"no me imagino tanto tiempo sin hablar con Gerald"

"pero ahí esta Eleonor"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¡tu novia tonto! La chica que antes traía un moño rosa"

"¡Helga! ¡Cielos! No le hablé para nada hoy, ha de estar enojada"

El chico terminó rápido su desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela.

Rhonda observaba a los chicos que entraban a la escuela, aun faltaban algunos minutos para entrar a clases, otro autobús llegó a la parada y bajo un chico moreno, de inmediato ella le llamo la atención

"¡Gerald! ¡Por acá!"

El chico hizo un gesto de que ya iba para allá, cuando llegó Rhonda le coment

"ya estamos en la primera fase del plan ¿ya tienes la segunda?"

"créeme que tardé toda la noche, pero recordé que una vez Arnold me prestó ese tonto libro rosa y saque un poema mezclando versos de ahí, bueno, puedo decirte que quedé empalagado"

"¿y lo traes?"

"¡claro! En seguida te lo daré para que lo leas"

Gerald abrió su morral y saco su cuaderno, lo abrió donde había escrito el poema, en ese momento llegó Lila

"¡hola chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Rhonda cerró violentamente el cuaderno que todavía estaba en manos de Gerald

"solo me estaba pasando Gerald unas notas"

"pero… ¿no fue muy brusco lo que hiciste?"

"¡para nada! Así no llevamos Gerald y yo ¿o no?"

Dijo Rhonda quien volteó a ver a Gerald que se sobaba sus manos y dijo adolorido

"Lo que tu digas Rhonda"

Lila miro muy contrariada a ambos chicos y luego pregunto

"¿han visto de casualidad a Arnold o Helga?"

"solo hemos visto a Helga quien está durmiéndose recargada en la pared"

Dijo riéndose Rhonda

"¡cielos! ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"¿Por qué no vas a despertarla y le preguntas?"

"creo que tienes razón"

Lila fue a donde estaba Helga mientras Rhonda se volvió hacía Gerald

"¡ya deja de quejarte! ¿Querías que supiera lo que escribiste?"

"¡por supuesto que no! Pero como me dolió 'tu cariñito'"

"bueno ¡ya! Dame el cuaderno"

El chico le dio se lo dio ella y lo comenzó a leer, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro

"¡esta fantástico! Con esto no solo romperemos la relación sino también su amor, ¡acabaremos a esa patética!"

Antes de que Lila llegara con Helga, Nadine lo hizo primero, y le tocó el hombro

"¿Helga?"

La chica musitó "solo unos minutos mas Miriam"

"soy Nadine"

Helga abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó que estaba en el patio de la escuela

"¡demonios! No es una pesadilla ¡si estoy aqui!"

"tranquila Helga"

"lo estoy Nadine, ¿Qué quieres? Solo tengo cinco minutos para ti"

"pero las clases empiezan en diez"

"si pero eso dispongo de conciencia ¡tengo mucho sueño!"

"me dijo Rhonda que quiere hacer las paces contigo"

Con esta frase la rubia se despabiló "¡¿Qué Rhonda dijo que?!"

"que le gustaría hacer las pases contigo"

"a ver, a ver, ¿Dónde esta la trampa?"

"no hay tal, solo lo quiere hacer"

"y… ¿Qué tiene planeado?"

"invitarte a almorzar hoy"

"¡Ja! Ese chiste si estuvo bueno"

"¡no, en serio!"

La chica lo comenzó a meditar

"esta bien, pero si han tramado algo, conocerán ambas a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores"

En ese momento llego Lila "¿que tal chicas?"

"¡hola Lila! Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por no poder hablar contigo"

"no te preocupes, creo que exageré la situación"

"¿segura que ya no deseas hablar conmigo?"

"bueno, tal vez podamos hablar de unas sugerencias para lo del baile"

"creo que eso lo podemos ver durante el almuerzo"

Nadine le recordó "no vas a dejar plantada a Rhonda ¿verdad?"

"¡cielos! Casi lo olvido, es que todavía estoy cansada, creo que nuestro asunto lo podemos ver a la salida Lila"

"esta bien, además no es forzoso que lo veamos ahora"

"esta bien entonces nos vemos"

Dijo Helga quien luego se dirigió a Nadine "dile a la princesa que acepto su invitación, pero ella paga"

"se lo dire"

Nadine se alejo de las dos chicas y Lila pensó "creo que esto no debo de tratarlo con Helga sino con Arnold"

"¿en que piensas?"

Dijo Helga sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones

"¿eh? En nada, pensaba en la tarea"

En eso sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a tomar clases

Arnold llegó tarde y no había nadie en el patio "¡rayos! Ahora tengo que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo"

En eso lo vio el señor Simmons "hola Arnold, ¿de visita en la escuela?"

"quería encontrar a Helga pero no llegué a tiempo"

"bueno, apenas empezaron las clases, pero para que se pase rápido el tiempo ¿Por qué no me ayudas en la dirección con la computadora?"

"esta bien" dijo resignado Arnold.

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó la hora del almuerzo, la campana sonó y los chicos se dirigieron a sus casilleros, Rhonda fue a buscar a Helga "¡hola nueva amiga! ¿Lista para ir a comer?"

Helga se sintió sorprendida por el saludo "¿desde cuando somos amigas?"

"¡vamos Helga! Fue un error mío el haber peleado contigo"

"pero eso no nos hace amigas"

Rhonda se empezaba a fastidiar

"bueno, ¿vamos a almorzar?"

"no te enojes, mejor ve a apartar una mesa que ahora te alcanzo"

Rhonda hizo una mueca a manera de sonrisa y se fue al comedor, mientras Helga saco su celular y marcó el teléfono de Arnold pero este le decía que estaba apagado, ya se empezaba a sentir molesta, así que dejó sus libros y cuadernos en su casillero y se dirigió al comedor.

En la dirección, Arnold ya tenia entumecidos los dedos de tanto tiempo de estar pasando los archivos del señor Simmons, cuando escucho la campana se dirigió al maestro

"señor Simmons, ya tocaron para el almuerzo"

"esto solo tomará unos minutos, ¡ya esta! ¡No se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda!"

Arnold se molestó un poco pero era algo que tenía que hacer para justificar su estancia en la escuela sin ser alumno todavía.

En el comedor, Rhonda hizo una señal a Gerald quien se acerco a la mesa, Lila no perdió detalle de todo ello, así, sin que se dieran cuenta ellos, se acerco a una mesa cercana a ellos y trato de escuchar lo que ellos decían, mientras Rhonda le decía a Gerald "bien, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que decir?"

En la cara del chico había dudas

"¡me siento raro hacerle esto a Arnold! Después de todo el es feliz con Helga"

"¿pero que estas diciendo? ¡Ahora no podemos echarnos para atrás!"

"pero el es mi mejor amigo"

"si, pero date cuenta cuantas cosas te oculto, como su relación con Helga"

Gerald lo pensó por unos momentos "¡esta bien! Prosigamos con el plan"

"Por cierto, dame el poema"

El chico le entregó su cuaderno y ella busco la hoja, cuando la halló, la arranco, la arrugó y la ensuci

"¿pero que haces?" dijo Gerald molesto

"no podemos enseñarle a Helga algo que suponemos paso hace tres años y la hoja este impecable"

En ese momento Helga se acercaba a la mesa y Rhonda dijo "¡ahí viene! Ya sabes tu parte"

Helga llevaba su charola con comida y cuando se acerco a la mesa escucho el siguiente dialogo

"¿estas seguro que te dijo eso?" dijo Rhonda

"bueno, no realmente, sino que fue cuando estaban jugando 'damas' el y su abuelo, le dijo que desde aquel día que se encontró a Lacey en la playa no la había podido olvidar"

"¿pero que paso entonces?"

El sacó el papel que había arrugado antes y dijo "le escribió un poema, creo que estaba muy inspirado, ¡mira! Me lo presto"

"¡esto esta muy viejo!" Rhonda lo empezó a leer:

"_Un señuelo… hay algo oculto en cada sensación_

_Quizás pareces escuchar, pareces descubrir… _

_En mi debilidad los vestigios de una hoguera…_

_Por descuido, fui victima de todo alguna vez_

_Quizás lo puedes percibir, ya nada puedes intuir…_

_En mi fragilidad, es el curso de las cosas…_

_De aquel amor, que es como un océano de fuego…_"****

Helga la interrumpió de manera brusca "¡¿de que se trata esto?!"

"¡Helga!"

Rhonda y Gerald se hicieron los sorprendidos

"no te oímos llegar" dijo Gerald

Helga trataba de controlarse pero no podía, en ese momento llegó Arnold

"¡hola Chicos!"

Helga lo tomo de su suéter y enojada le preguntó "¿Qué demonios significa esto?"

Arnold estaba confundido

"¿de que hablas?"

"¡de esto!"

Le arrebató la hoja a Rhonda y se lo enseño

"no se que significa esto"

"¿no lo sabes? ¡Es uno de mis poemas! ¿Y quien demonios es Lacey?"

"¡pero…!"

"¡pero nada! ¡Dijiste que no había nadie más que yo! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!"

Helga arrojó su charola causando un gran estruendo, se hizo un gran silencio y todas las miradas estaban fijas en Arnold quien solo se preguntaba "¿Qué paso aquí?"

¡Oigan! la letra del poema es de la canción "Corazón delator" de Soda Stereo (Cupium habemus)


	8. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8 Revelaciones**

Las hojas de los árboles del parque dividían en destellos la luz del sol, el día era cálido y con poco viento, clásico de una tarde veraniega, sobre la hierba se encontraban Arnold y Helga, la chica estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado quien observaba las hojas de los árboles que se mecían suavemente con la brisa, ella se incorporó y apoyada en su brazo miró a Arnold y le preguntó "¿alguna vez pensaste seriamente salir con Lila?"

"ya había salido con ella varías veces"

"no me refiero a eso, sino ya de manera… digamos… ¿romántica?"

"en todas las salidas intente que fueran de esa forma pero había algo que impedía que lo lograra"

"¿y por que ya no insististe con ella?"

Arnold se incorporó y mirándola a los ojos le dijo "por que si no me hubieras dicho tu secreto esa noche, ahora no estaríamos aqui"

La chica se sonrojó y bajo la mirada "tu me obligaste"

"fue algo acertado, y valió la pena, nunca pensé que fueras tierna y dulce, es mas, ninguna chica es como tu"

Helga fijo su mirada en el y le dijo muy seria "¿estas seguro?"

"¡completamente!"

"¿y la chica de la playa?"…

Por un momento esa escena paso por la mente de Arnold quien se sentía el centro de atención en el comedor, miro a su alrededor y todas las miradas estaban fijas en el, sintió deseos de huir, pero sus piernas no le respondían, dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban Gerald, Rhonda y Nadine, quería el apoyo de su amigo pero este evitaba mirarle y se concentraba en su charola de comida, Rhonda lo miraba con desprecio y fue la primera que dijo "creí que habías cambiado, pero ya vi que no, lo volviste a hacer, primero con Lila, ahora con Helga, ¡en verdad eres despreciable!"

Rhonda se incorporó y le dijo a Nadine "¡vamonos de aquí Nadine! No quiero estar aquí con este tipo de gente"

Nadine obedeció a Rhonda y evitaba mirar a Arnold porque se sentía avergonzada por lo que le habían hecho al chico, mientras ellas salían un murmullo en las mesas comenzó a levantarse y Arnold solo musito "¿Gerald?"

El chico se levantó y le dijo "lo siento viejo… pero no se vale hacerle eso a Helga, disculpa pero me tengo que ir"

Arnold se derrumbó en una silla y se sintió abatido, en ese momento llego Lila y le comenzó a hablar, el murmullo se hizo más grande y ella grito "¡cállense! ¿Qué les pasa?"

Se hizo un silencio total en el lugar y Lila le dijo al chico

"salgamos de aquí, quiero decirte algo muy importante que tiene que ver con lo que paso"

Helga no paro de correr hasta que llego al parque, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, nunca pensó que Arnold le haría eso

"mi pesadilla se hizo realidad, yo sabía que si se había enamorado de esa chica ¿Lacey? Nombre tan horrible, el mismo se lo dijo a Gerald 'la chica mas dulce y tierna que haya conocido' ¿Por qué me lo repitió en mi cara? De seguro pensó que no lo iba a saber, ¡y luego uso uno de mis poemas para enamorarla! Como pude ser tan tonta, esta conmigo por lastima, su amor es falso, yo no valgo nada para el"

cubrió su cara con sus manos para evitar que la vieran llorar, paso mucho tiempo sentada en esa banca, cada vez pensaba con mas calma lo que había pasado, quería regresar con su amado, pero también sentía su orgullo herido, pensó un poco mas la situación y la mejor solución que pudo encontrar fue el dirigirse a su casa, a pesar que faltaba mucho tiempo para terminar las clases, pero ella no deseaba regresar, no ahora después del incidente y que casi toda a escuela lo vio, se limpió las lagrimas y sonrió un poco, penso

"creo que exageré la situación, no debí armar ese escándalo a mi querido cabeza de balón, pero los celos me traicionaron, debo controlar mas mi carácter… ¡ya se! Por la tarde iré a casa de mi amor, le daré la sorpresa y platicaremos sobre el asunto"

Después de reflexionar sintió que todo había cambiado y que el sol brillaba más y sintió ganas de escribir

"llegando a casa plasmaré lo que siento, ¡claro! Junto a la efigie de mi amado"

Se levantó de la banca y sonriendo se dirigió a su casa.

Lila dejo sentada en una banca a Arnold para que se tranquilizara un poco, durante el trayecto para salir al patio ella lo convenció que era precipitado ir a buscar a Helga después del incidente

"no creo que sea buena idea Arnold, piensa en lo ella haría, no tendría tiempo para pensar todo de manera mas tranquila y se dejaría llevar por su enojo, recuerda que ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte"

"realmente me sorprendió todo esto, cuando llegue a la mesa, ella tenia una mirada de incredulidad y sostenía un papel muy arrugado y me dijo algo acerca de un poema, la verdad, no sabía de que me hablaba, luego mi enfrentamiento con Rhonda y pensé que mi mejor amigo me ayudaría pero me equivoque, creo que ya lo perdí para siempre"

Lila observo al chico como se sumía en la tristeza y le dijo "¿recuerdas que te había dicho que tenía algo importante para ti?"

Arnold asintió y ella continuó "pues es necesario que lo sepas todo"

"¿todo? ¿De que hablas?"

"Lo que te voy a decir tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy en la cafetería y créeme que te vas a sorprender cuando sepas quien esta detrás de todo esto"

Arnold se sentía confundido y le dijo algo molesto "¿o sea que ya sabías que iba a suceder esto?"

"Lo que pienso es que no debemos hablar aquí, si quieres saber todo te espero en Slaunsen's después de clases y por ningún motivo vayas a ver a Helga antes de que hablemos"

La pelirroja se despidió de Arnold y entró a la escuela mientras el chico siguió sentado un rato mas pensando sobre el incidente y recordó que tenía el papel arrugado que le arrojó Helga, lo sacó de su bolsa y lo comenzó a leer y por cada frase que leía sentía un enojo que antes no había experimentado, estrujó el papel y arrojándolo al bote de basura dijo "quien haya sido me las va a pagar".

En la biblioteca Rhonda comentaba divertida lo sucedió "¡vaya que somos buenos actores! Hasta pensé que de veras nos habían sorprendido"

"no se, me sentí mal por mi amigo, creo que no debí darle la espalda"

"¡pero estuviste de acuerdo en hacer esto! Y déjame recordarte que todavía no termina" Gerald lo miró sorprendido "¿Cómo que todavía no termina? ¿No querías ver a Helga romper con Arnold?"

"¡ay Gerald! Te hace falta conocer más a las chicas, sabes que esto pudo ser una pelea de pareja, Arnold irá a buscar a Helga, le dirá que no sabe nada acerca del poema y si acaso ella sabía sobre la tal Lacey, le hará tantas preguntas que al final terminará por perdonarlo porque no estuvo tres años aqui"

"pero ¿y la llamada que hicimos aquella vez?"

"eso es lo que sigue del plan, si esta chica escuchó el mensaje que le dejamos, regresará la llamada y, estoy segura, tratara de venir a visitar a nuestro querido amigo y entonces tendrá un lío tan grande que querrá regresarse a San Lorenzo"

"pero esa no era nuestra meta" dijo Nadine molesta

"ya sabes Nadine que cuando se hace este tipo de cosas, es imposible que solo uno salga perjudicado, y creo que Arnold es nuestro daño colateral, pero para eso tenemos una segunda carta para el y no creo que el la deseche si va a estar con su corazón roto después de esto"

"¿y quien es?"

"a su debido tiempo se los diré, ahora sigan buscando la información para la tarea, porque no quiero que me resten puntos por no entregarla a tiempo"

Helga llegó a su casa y su mamá le pregunto extrañada "¿Qué te pasó querida? Tienes los ojos muy irritados"

"me sentí mal Miriam, pero no te preocupes, subiré a dormir un rato y saldré mas tarde para pedirle a alguien la tarea"

"no creo que debas salir"

"estoy bien, solo que… me deprimí, es todo"

"esta bien, entonces te hablaré mas tarde para que bajes a cenar"

Helga subió a su habitación y se dirigió a su santuario donde tenia la imagen de su amado "hola amado, quiero que me disculpes por mi tonto comportamiento, me sentí usada por ese poema, pero se que tu no escribirías eso, solo por eso yo escribiré uno donde siento lo que pasó hoy y podamos ver juntos como solucionamos esto"

Tomó su libro de poemas y comenzó a escribir:

Yo conozco ese lugar donde revientan las estrellas

Yo conozco la escalera en espiral hacia la cúpula

Donde nada lo penetran ni los oscuros brillos de una limousine

Te rescataré de los guardianes que no tienen honor

Hay tanto fraude a su alrededor

Como comprenderás es amor lo que falta

Desde el cielo en la cúpula

Yo conozco ese lugar donde todos se la creen

Y conozco la salida de emergencia que nos salvara

Pondré tu nombre en las paredes

Se que si desesperas no podré dormir

Te rescataré y te traeré a mi lado otra vez

"amor, nada impedirá que nuestra relación se rompa, ni un poema robado, ni una chica bonita pero vacía, ni envidias… ¡oye! Eso es bueno, también lo escribir

La chica terminó de escribir su poema y se dijo emocionada

"¡tengo que enseñárselo!, iré su casa a darle la sorpresa"

Pasaron las horas pero para Arnold estas fueron muy lentas, sentía mucha tensión por saber lo que Lila le diría, pero cada vez que lo pensaba lo invadía una rabia por no poder haber defendido su posición cuando todo mundo lo acuso de engañar a Helga, pero cuando pensaba en ella se sentía también triste, tenia muchas ganas de verla y explicarle todo pero lo que le había dicho Lila lo detenía

"Tal vez lo que ella me diga pueda ya terminar con todo esto" penso

Estaba tan ensimismado que casi chocó con la puerta de Slausen's, hacía mucho que no entraba ahí y había cambiado mucho, aunque su especialidad eran los helados y las malteadas, algo había nuevo, sonaba una banda en un lado, era un blues lo que interpretaban "que extraño" se dijo

"creía que esto nunca iba a cambiar"

Se dirigió a una mesa y pidió una malteada, cuando el chico regresó le preguntó "¿Cuándo cambiaron esto?"

"hace como dos años, el antiguo dueño lo vendió y uno nuevo dijo que lo haría café y heladería con un grupo musical "

De pronto, se escucho que iniciaba la música

"¿Quién toca?"

"Lang's Blues Band, es su primer semana y ya tiene éxito, a esta hora comienza su presentación y esto se llena con los chicos que salen de las escuelas"

"habrá mucho ruido"

"al contrario, solo toca jazz y blues y les gusta a los chicos, es tranquila la música y hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna queja"

El chico se retiro y Arnold se dispuso a escuchar la música, mientras, el local comenzaba a llenarse de chicas y chicos, el grupo empezó a tocar un blues y Arnold prestó atención a la ejecución.

El vocalista comenzó a cantar:

_Eras tu o era el sol o esa gota que mojo tu piel_

_El azul de la ilusión me ha inundado más de una vez_

_Yo que andaba a la orilla de la nada, huyendo del dolor del mundo_

_Y tu herida convencida de misterio, la condena me lo amarga más_

_Eras tú o era el sol o ese rayo que emanó de ti_

_El veneno del amor corre dentro de mí ser_

_Y tú ardiendo en un beso de ginebra, perdida en el anochecer_

_Con horas nuevas por frases incendiadas con algo mas que la pasión_

_Viendo el amanecer, oyendo el mismo blues_

_Antigua soledad de valles, y sin embargo estoy hiriéndome la voz_

_Con finas notas cual puñales…_

_Eras tú o era el mar de tenerte en mi_

_En el fuego del amor se quemó mi porvenir_

_Y tú ardiendo en un beso de ginebra, perdida en el anochecer_

_Con horas nuevas por frases incendiadas con algo mas que la pasión_

_Eras tú o era el sol o ese rayo que emanó de ti_

_El veneno del amor corre dentro de mí ser…_

En ese momento llegó Lila y Arnold dejo de prestar atención a la canción y le comentó "esa canción, parecía que estaba hecha para mi"

"¿Qué dices Arnold?"

"¡si! Explica claramente como me sentí cuando paso todo en la cafetería, me sentí solo y abandonado, solo pensaba en el daño que había recibido Helga, esa canción refleja algo de mi"

Lila sonrió ante la explicación y dejó que terminará la canción.

Mientras en su casa Rhonda se probaba un nuevo vestido que le había comprado su papá en su último viaje a Aspen

"¡causaré sensación con este vestido en el baile!"

Y soltó una gran carcajada

"¡claro! Después de esto yo volveré a organizar el baile y esa boba de Helga se quedará sin nada, sin baile, sin amigos… sin Arnold"

Volvió a reír sin saber que el futuro le tenía algo preparado.


	9. La Venganza

**Capitulo 9 La Venganza**

Gerald se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido en la cafetería, pero por otro lado sentía satisfacción, después de todo se estaba cumpliendo la meta

"creo que ya el mundo esta regresando a su vida normal, Arnold no estará ya con Helga, volveremos a ser amigos y la única perdedora va a ser ella¡pobre tonta! tantos años desperdiciados enamorada de algo que nunca va a ser suyo, ni hoy ni nunca"

Gerald sonrió ante ese pensamiento y luego observó su reloj

"aun es temprano, tal vez debería ir a casa de Arnold y seguir con este juego, a lo mejor tendrá deseos de hablar con alguien pero… ¡espera! No puedo hacerlo, le dije que no podía ayudarle ¡pero que tonto!"

En su frustración pateo su papelera haciendo un gran ruido que hizo que su papá se asomara

"¿Qué paso Gerald?"

El chico se sonrojó

"estaba… escuchando los marcadores de fútbol y creo que me emocioné" "pues procura no hacerlo de forma tan violenta y apaga ese estereo, la electricidad no la regalan"

El papá de Gerald cerró la puerta y el chico se dirigió al teléfono y marco un número, escucho que ya llamaba y como descolgaban

"casa de la familia Lloyd"

"quisiera hablar con Rhonda"

"soy yo"

"hola, habla Gerald"

"¿Qué paso? De seguro tienes una crisis existencial por lo de esta mañana"

"¡no! para nada, solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de la otra parte del plan"

"¡ya te dije que te lo diría en su momento!"

"si pero, como tu habías dicho, que tal si en este momento Helga va a buscar a Arnold"

"conozco a Helga, es muy orgullosa y no creo que se pare por su casa por mucho tiempo"

"precisamente eso es lo que menos tenemos"

"no te preocupes, te aseguro que ella renunciara a organizar el baile, entonces yo me presentaré como la nueva organizadora, ya tengo todo listo, hasta ya me di el lujo de volver a arreglar el gimnasio de la YMAA, no sabes el pésimo gusto de esa patética"

"bueno, hemos hablado de ella pero ¿y Arnold?"

"bueno es parte del efecto colateral, pero no te preocupes, de eso se trata la siguiente parte del plan"

"¿te refieres a…?"

"¡Por supuesto! Solo deja que hable con ella y ya veras que voy a formar una pareja explosiva"

"entonces ya conoces a Lacey"

"¿Quién¡Ah! No, ni se quien es pero si se presenta, pues se llevara una decepción muy grande, pero eso le pasa por esperar tanto tiempo ¿sabes? Tengo que colgar, mi mamá me llama ya que vamos ir al centro a comprar en el nuevo centro comercial, luego nos vemos"

Rhonda colgó y Gerald se quedo un rato muy pensativo

"¡diablos! Desearía que Phoebe estuviera aquí".

El ruido de la música después de que termino el blues, hizo que fuera imposible hablar dentro de Slausen's, así que Arnold pago las dos malteadas y salió con Lila, después se dirigieron al parque y buscaron la banca mas retirada ahí Lila comenzó a hablar sobre lo que ella había escuchado esa vez en el pasillo de la escuela.

Mientras, en la estación de autobuses una chica bajaba junto con su familia, ella hablaba con su hermana

"¡pero que suerte tuvimos de venir aquí!"

"Desde que recibiste esa llamada has estado insoportable ¿es tan especial como para que te vuelvas loca por un chico en tan poco tiempo?"

"¡no sabes cuanto esperé por esa llamada!" dijo muy emocionada.

Lacey se encontraba en Hillwood ya que su padre tenia un negocio pendiente antes de que fueran de vacaciones a Francia, el les había sugerido que se adelantaran pero ella al saber que su padre venia a la ciudad donde vivía Arnold, insistió en acompañarlo, entonces el pensó que un tiempo con su familia viajando por autobús antes de llegar al aeropuerto le haría estar mas cerca de su familia.

Después que se hospedaron en un hotel del centro, Lacey le dijo a su hermana "le pregunté a papá cuanto tiempo vamos a pasar aquí y me dijo que dos días, así que ¿me acompañaras a buscar a Arnold?"

"¿vas a llegar de sorpresa?"

"¿no es buena idea?"

"pienso que mejor deberías hablarle, Qué tal si pudiera estar en una situación incomoda cuando lleguemos"

Lacey pensó por un momento y luego le dijo "creo que tienes razón, además creo que me vi muy audaz porque no tengo su dirección"

"entonces es mejor hablarle"

"lo haré después, ahora el viaje me despertó el hambre y quiero comer algo"

Helga se observo en el espejo del baño

"¡cielos! Que cara tengo, mis ojos están muy hinchados"

Se lavó la cara y se maquilló discretamente

"no quiero parecer que ya perdone a ese cabeza de balón, debo castigarlo un poco, pero espero poder controlarme, solo lo veo y empiezo a derretirme por el, sus ojos verdes, su cabello alborotado, esa gorrita que le da personalidad… ¡espera! Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, creo que no podré hacerlo, ahora me cambiaré la ropa y lo iré a buscar a su casa y le enseñaré ese poema que escribí con tanta pasión por el"

Después que se arregló, salió a la casa de Arnold, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error.

Lila comenzó a platicar sobre lo acontecido aquella vez antes del incidente

"quiero que sepas que estimo mucho a Gerald pero lo que te hizo fue algo muy malo contra Helga y contra ti"

"¿de que hablas Lila?"

"Antes de que pasara todo esto, yo había escuchado algo en el pasillo de los casilleros"

Arnold no sabía que decir y su cara mostraba la confusión

"se que todo esto que te estoy diciendo es algo difícil de creer pero es necesario que lo sepas, esa vez, cuando tuve que regresar porque olvidé mi comida en el casillero, escuche las voces de Rhonda, Gerald y Nadine, hablaban sobre una llamada que no había podido realizar, Rhonda le dijo Gerald que te imitara para que dejara un mensaje"

Arnold se incorporó y caminó un poco, Lila solo lo seguía con la mirada

"se que te sientes incomodo con esto pero eso es lo que escuche"

Arnold le preguntó "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?"

"Gerald menciono sobre una decisión de lo que habían hablado alguna vez en unas vacaciones en la playa"

"no lo puedo creer¡hace mucho que paso!"

"mencionó el nombre de una persona"

"¿Cuál fue?"

"Lacey"

Arnold no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella noche en la playa

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?" dijo en voz alta

"¿entonces es cierto?"

Arnold dirigió su mirada a Lila

"conocí a Lacey en las ultimas vacaciones antes de irme a san Lorenzo, estaba emocionado porque iba por fin a ver a mis padres, pero tenía una cosa pendiente, el pensar en Helga tampoco me dejaba en paz, después de lo que pasó al salvar nuestro vecindario, poco a poco empecé a comprender el porque se comportaba así conmigo, en ese momento me propuso mi abuelo pasar unas vacaciones a solas con ellos, es decir, sin los huéspedes, lo comprendí ya que los iba a dejar solos por un largo periodo, en esas vacaciones, conocí a Lacey, parecida un poco a ti, dulce y amable, el encuentro fue casual, recuerdo que todavía pensaba en Helga, hubo un pequeño incidente que nunca mencione, fue después de esas vacaciones, comenté todo eso a Gerald y nunca me di cuenta que Helga había escuchado todo, cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Gerald, no comprendía porque el dolor de ella, hasta que Phoebe me lo dijo, '_llora porque a pesar de que te dijo que te amaba, tu nunca la tomaste en_ _serio_' le conteste que estaba equivocada, que todo había sido una equivocación, traté de hablar con ella varias veces y solo conseguía su silencio, pero fue hasta que me despedí de ella cuando todos ustedes regresaban de San Lorenzo, ella ya no soporto mas su dolor y yo tampoco soportaba mi desesperación, fue el encuentro mas esperado por mi"

Después de que contó todo esto Arnold calló, Lila respetó su silencio y tampoco habló hasta que el dijo "ese día también olvidé a alguien"

Lila lo volteó a ver y en su mirada reinaba la duda, Arnold vio su expresión y sonrió tristemente

"Gerald nunca me disculpó por no despedirme de el aquella ocasión, pero no creo que por eso haya realizado esa llamada"

"entonces ¿Cómo consiguió el número?"

"no lo se"

"esta bien Arnold y créeme, no me gustaría que perdieras la amistad de Gerald"

"es que no puedo creer que Gerald haya esto hecho con Rhonda y Nadine"

"tengo una idea pero no se si te agrade"

"espero que nos ayude a solucionar esto, te escucho"

Helga llegó a la casa de huéspedes y pensó en tocar la puerta pero reflexionó

"creo que mejor le daré la sorpresa, subiré por la escalera de incendios y entraré por el tragaluz"

La chica comenzó a subir y se metió al cuarto de Arnold, pero el no se hallaba ahí, pensó que tal vez se encontraba en la planta baja y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento sonó el teléfono pero nadie respondía a la llamada

"¡que extraño¿No habrá nadie en casa?"

en eso se conectó la maquina contestadora

"_esta usted hablando a la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, si desea dejar un recado para la abuela, el abuelo o Arnold o cualquiera de los huéspedes, déjelo después de oír la señal_"

Sin querer escucho la llamada

_"¿Arnold? Soy Lacey, espero que no tardes. Escuche el mensaje que me dejaste el otro día y me dio mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho, también te extraño y te tengo una sorpresa ¡estoy en Hillwood¿Podrías darme tu dirección? Deseo verte antes de mi viaje a Europa, tienes mi número¡nos vemos!_"

La llamada terminó y los ojos de Helga estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas

"¡era cierto! Todo es verdad, has jugado con mi cariño y yo soy una completa tonta"

Las hojas de sus poemas resbalaron de sus dedos cayendo desordenadamente, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos, en eso escucho la puerta de la calle que se abría y la voz de Arnold que decía "¿abuelo? Ya estoy aquí"

Helga sintió el impulso de salir de ahí pero no se movió, Arnold la vio y también quedo estático

"¡Helga! Pero… ¡que sorpresa!"

Helga siguió en la misma posición y no realizó ningún gesto, Arnold notó las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la rubia

"pero… ¿Qué te sucede?"

la chica solo dirigió su mirada a la contestadora

Arnold observó que parpadeaba una luz indicando que había un mensaje, se dirigió al teléfono y cuando comenzó a escucharlo, sentía que su cara se ponía roja y que se le helaba la sangre, tal era ese sentimiento que evitaba a ver a Helga, agacho su cabeza y al fin dijo "se como debes sentirte, y la verdad es que estoy avergonzado"

Helga había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba dando paso a su enojo

"¡claro que debes sentirte así! Debí pensar que esto me lo harías, que no aguantarías ni un minuto conmigo, buscarías a otra como lo hiciste con Ruth, Summer y Lila, yo soy una tonta por quererte sin recibir nada a cambio"

Los ojos de la chica volvían a llenarse de lagrimas pero a ella no le importaba y seguía descargando su enojo

"se que dirás, que todo eso no fue mas que algo pasajero con esa tal Lacey, pero no te creo, esa llamada confirma lo que dijo Rhonda y Gerald¡tu nunca me amaste!"

Quiso salir de la casa de huéspedes pero Arnold la detuvo del brazo, ella quiso reaccionar golpeándolo pero el dolor causado y el cariño que le tenía le impidieron que reaccionara así

"¡espera Helga! Te dije que estaba avergonzado porque caí en el engaño y nunca me di cuenta que realmente pudieron dañar nuestro cariño"

"¡se acabo Arnold! Tus mentiras solo hacen que se acelere esta ruptura"

"¡te digo la verdad! Nos tendieron una trampa"

Ahora Helga se sintió confundida y preguntó "¿Cuál trampa?"

"Lila me contó del plan de Rhonda y Gerald, me duele realmente porque fue mi mejor amigo el que me tendió esta trampa"

"¿no me estarás engañando para salirte de esto?"

"estoy tan sorprendido que cuando escuche esa llamada sentí un enojo y una tristeza tal que no creí que Gerald fuera capaz de algo tan bajo"

Helga quedo pensativa por unos minutos y se dio cuenta que estaban casi en la calle y la gente los miraba con extrañeza, finalmente le dijo "es mejor que entremos a la casa y platiquemos de esto"

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá ahí Arnold le contó todo lo que le había dicho Lila y lo que sintió, primero pensando que era una broma y al final darse cuenta de que realmente pensó en hacerle daño, mientras escuchaba Helga se le disipaba el enojo que tenia y tomaba lugar la tristeza y la compasión por su amado

"nunca pensé que Gerald fuera capaz de hacerte eso"

"estoy tan sorprendido como tu, ahora debo hacer algo por esta chica, esto no me gusta, creo que tengo que desengañarla sobre esa llamada"

"Antes de eso debemos terminar con el asunto de Gerald y Rhonda, y creo que nuestra amiga Lila nos va a ayudar en esto"

"creo que ya me adelanté a eso, ahora debo llamarle para seguir con lo que ya habíamos acordado".

Lila se disponía a dormir cuando sonó el teléfono

"¡hola Arnold! Espero que me estés llamando para comunicarme las buenas noticias"

"fue algo complicado, pues Lacey llamó y Helga escuchó todo el recado, créeme que me sentí mal por el hecho de que Gerald se aprovecho de todo lo que he platicado con el para poder destruir mi relación con la chica que amo"

"¡cielos Arnold! Siento mucho lo de Gerald pero era necesario que lo supieran tu y Helga pero dime ¿Cómo esta ella?"

Arnold le contó todo el incidente desde la llamada telefónica de Lacey y luego le comentó acerca del plan que habían concertado ellos en el parque

"¿ella está de acuerdo?"

"no pensé que aceptaría, aunque en este momento desconfía de todo, inclusive pensó que también estabas involucrada en esto"

"me lo imagino, pues quien es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien haciéndole creer que ya no la quieres, hace que desconfíe de todo lo demás"

Arnold guardo silencio unos momentos y después dijo "ahora te corresponde tu parte"

"¿esta Helga ahí?"

"si, aunque me mira con un rencor por estar hablando contigo…"

Lila le pidió que la comunicara con ella, Helga tomó el teléfono y le dijo "es la primera vez que vamos a trabajar juntas"

"eso creo, pero todavía recuerdo cuando me pediste el papel de Julieta para besar a Arnold y cuando quisiste ser amable con el durante la fiesta de Rhonda"

"¡ve al grano!"

"es la parte mas dura¿tienes forma de comunicarte en conferencia con mas personas al teléfono al mismo tiempo?"

"creo que si"

"faltan dos días para el baile y de seguro Rhonda piensa que ya renunciaste a organizarlo"

"¡esta demente! No he dicho nada de renunciar a organizar el evento"

"oí a Stinky decir que cambió todo el decorado en el gimnasio"

"¡no es posible¿Y lo permitió el señor Jackson?"

"el maestro ni enterado esta, mucho menos el señor Simmons pero el mismo Stinky dijo que llevó a Harold, Sid y Brainy a arreglar el lugar"

"¡esa Rhonda me las va a pagar!"

"para eso estamos hablando ¡será tu venganza contra ella!"

Helga guardo silencio y dijo algo tímida "¿segura que eres Lila?"

Una carcajada la sorprendió y dijo "¿no lo esperabas? Hace mucho que quiero vengarme de Rhonda y este hecho me da la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella cree que soy una inocente y que por ser dulce y atractiva seria alguien mas de su club de la vanidad"

Arnold observaba el rostro de Helga y eso lo mantenía confuso, mientras ella le hacía una pregunta "¿entonces que vamos a hacer?"

"es la mejor parte del plan, mañana, como a las ocho de la noche haré esa llamada en conferencia y le diré que ya me enteré de todo y que quiero unirme al plan"


	10. El fin del juego

**Capitulo 10 El fin del juego**

Arnold buscaba en el centro de la ciudad el hotel donde estaba hospedada Lacey

"¿Qué le diré, no quiero lastimarla pero tengo que decirle la verdad¡ojala y Helga estuviera aquí!"

Caminó por la acera de la gran avenida y llegó al hotel, pregunto por la habitación de Lacey y mientras el administrador se comunicaba, el espero en el lobby y pensaba

"_¿Cómo lo tomará¡Cielos! Que difícil es desengañar a alguien¿Cómo pudo Gerald hacer algo así?_"

El administrador le llamo y le dijo que Lacey bajaría a verlo, Arnold suspiró y espero a que llegara.

En la escuela, Phoebe miraba con unos ojos muy fríos a su amiga mientras ella trataba de explicarle lo sucedido

"¡por favor amiga! Gerald nos quiso hacer daño a el y a mi"

"¡mentira! Tu quieres hacer eso con nosotros, apenas te di la espalda y ya estabas tramando varias cosas contra nosotros"

Helga sintió una furia incontenible y le dijo

"¿que te sucede¿Qué te dijo Gerald?"

"que lo habías tratado muy mal, que nunca lo dejaste acercarse a Arnold, que quieres hacerme creer que sale con otras chicas"

"¡pero que men…!"

"¿entonces es verdad?"

"mira Phoebe yo…"

En ese momento la campana sonó y Phoebe le dijo

"¡no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme!"

"¡pero Phoebe!" dijo angustiada y tomándole su brazo

"¡suéltame!"

"te soltare si me das oportunidad de explicarte todo"

La chica lo pensó un poco y le dijo

"esta bien pero creo que vas a perder tu tiempo"

"te aseguro que no"

Helga soltó a Phoebe y la vio dirigirse a su salón mientras ella pensaba como decirle todo sin lastimarla.

En el salón, Nadine y Rhonda observaban a Phoebe entrar

"¿te fijaste que Phoebe tiene los ojos irritados?"

"de seguro se encontró con Helga, anoche hablé con Gerald, sabía que Phoebe estaba a punto de regresar y que podría estar contra nosotros"

"¿eso le dijiste¿Cómo te atreviste?"

"¡mira! Estas tan metida en esto y no puedes zafarte, además, recuerda que Peapod te estará esperando en el baile"

En ese momento llegó Lila sorprendiéndolas

"¡hola chicas!"

"¡Lila! Pero… ¿de dónde saliste?" dijo nerviosa Rhonda

"acabo de llegar a la escuela y las vi y me dije 'vamos a saludarlas'"

Rhonda miro a Lila de manera sospechosa y le preguntó directamente

"¿que te traes?"

"¿yo? Pues… me enteré de algo que estas haciendo que tal vez me interese"

"¿de que hablas?" dijo Rhonda irritada

"pues, la otra vez las escuché y…"

Repentinamente Rhonda le tapo la boca a Lila

"¡calla!"

Y de esa manera la jaló hacia el baño.

Lacey no podía creer su suerte y platicaba con su hermana

"¡no lo puedo creer! Arnold esta abajo esperándome"

Su hermana le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo

"¿crees que se acuerde de ti? Han pasado tres años"

"cuando estas enamorada nunca olvidas a alguien tan fácil"

"si tu lo dices¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"no se, a veces eres muy molesta"

"¡Lacey!"

"¡solo bromeaba! Puedes bajar conmigo pero solo para que lo conozcas pero luego nos dejas solos ¿esta bien?"

"lo haré si me invitas a almorzar"

Lacey hizo un gesto de fastidio y le dijo "está bien, pero terminando te vas"

"entendido" haciendo un gesto de saludo militar

Ambas rieron y bajaron al encuentro con Arnold.

Rhonda y Nadine jalaron a Lila hasta el baño, cerraron la puerta y Rhonda se le acerco amenazadora a la pelirroja

"¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotras?"

Lila no se dejo intimidar y puso una mirada sugerente

"no creas que no se que quieres arruinar la relación de Helga"

"¡espera un momento¿De donde sacaste eso?"

"¿recuerdas esa vez que estaban hablando en el pasillo de los anaqueles en la biblioteca?"

"¡ah! Ya entiendo y… ¿se puede saber que es lo que te tiene interesada?"

"siempre he amado a Arnold y nunca aceptaré que Helga se haya quedado con el, cada vez que los veo juntos siento un dolor en mi corazón y me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado"

Rhonda le dirigió una mirada a Nadine y después se dirigió a Lila

"quiero verte en el almuerzo y todo lo que me dijiste se lo dirás a Gerald, porque sabes que también esta el ¿verdad?"

Lila asintió y Rhonda le dijo

"no te arrepentirás de esto"

Nadine solo negó con la cabeza y ambas salieron del baño dejando a Lila quien pensaba

"_fase uno lista_"

Arnold observo abrirse las puertas del elevador y salieron dos chicas de el, nunca pensó ver el cambio en Lacey

"_¡cielos¡Que hermosa es!_"

pensó pero sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, en verdad Lacey se veía hermosa, vestía un vestido completo que acentuaba su cuerpo, maquillada discretamente pero enmarcando unos labios rojos que contrastaban con sus ojos color miel y su pelo castaño completamente liso y suelto, su movimiento era casi igual a la de las modelos, muy ligeros sus pasos, Arnold reconoció que en verdad era alguien que le hubiera gustado salir antes de su relación con Helga, pero ella también tenia lo suyo y no solo su ser interior lo había conquistado, ella al crecer cambio totalmente su fisonomía y se convirtió también en una adolescente muy hermosa y nunca le faltaron pretendientes cuando estuvo ausente el chico, pero dejo de pensar en Helga, ahora tenía ante si una muy difícil tarea de desengañar a Lacey que con su mirada sincera y su sonrisa de ensueño le hacía imposible realizarla.

Helga no podía concentrarse en la clase, constantemente volteaba a ver a su amiga y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Gerald a ella, sentía una rabia incontenible y volteo a verlo, el sintió su mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que se enojara mas, pero por un momento, también analizó las cosas

"_si yo le dije a Phoebe lo que el nos estaba haciendo y ella lo rechazó diciéndome que era yo la culpable, entonces lo que nos dijo Lila a Arnold y a mi es cierto¡pero que bajo se está comportando! Pero… será mejor que…_"

En ese momento sonó la campana para la hora del almuerzo y los chicos empezaron a salir del salón, Helga corrió a hablar con Phoebe

"Phoebe, entonces ¿podemos hablar?"

Ella tomo su mano y la retiró de su hombro

"no creo, voy a comer con Gerald que ya me está esperando"

"¡pero tu dijiste…!"

"¡se lo que dije! Ahora si me disculpas"

"¡pero Phoebe¿Entonces cuando?"

"cuando caiga nieve en Hawai" dijo cortante

Helga sintió llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas pero no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencida, en eso Phoebe volteó y le dijo

"en mi casa, después de clases"

A la rubia se le ilumino la cara y le respondió alegre

"¡muchas gracias amiga!"

Lacey al ver a Arnold no pudo contener sus impulsos y fue a abrazarlo, Arnold fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el beso que le dio justamente en la boca, la hermosura de la chica y lo tierna que fue en su beso empezaba a surtir efectos en el chico, empezaba a flaquear y parecía que correspondía al beso de la chica, pero en su mente apareció la imagen de Helga y trató de separarse de Lacey pero lo hizo muy lento, demasiado nervioso le dijo

"creo que… en verdad me extrañaste"

Lacey muy sonrojada solo sonrió y trato de besarlo de nuevo pero Arnold como pudo la disuadió de hacerlo volteando a ver a la otra chica

"¿Quién es ella?"

La otra chica solo hacía el ademán de asco pero al verse sorprendida por Arnold se sonrojó y bajo la mirada avergonzada, Lacey solo negó con la cabeza

"es mi hermana Sam, es algo 'especial' pero te agradará"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Arnold no atinaba a decir algo y fue Sam quien preguntó

"bueno ¿A dónde van a ir?"

Arnold se sintió confundido

"¿A dónde?"

"¡si tonto¿No la vas a llevar a algún lugar?"

"¡Sam! Perdónala Arnold pero así son las hermanitas"

Lacey le lanzó una mirada de reprensión a Sam quien solo hizo un gesto de hastío

"hay un lugar donde podemos comer hot dogs"

"me agrada esa idea¡ya me cansé de comer en esos restaurantes sofisticados¡Por fin voy a comer algo bueno!"

"entonces vamos"

Dijo Arnold resignado, mientras Lacey daba un pellizco a su hermana

"¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que te comportaras"

"¡bueno ya! Es la ultima vez que lo hago"

"eso espero, pero ya lo sabes, terminas de comer y te vas"

"está bien, pero quiero que sepas que el chico no esta nada mal, aunque un poco tonto ¿no?"

Lila con su charola de comida buscaba la mesa donde se encontrarían Rhonda, Nadine y Gerald, solo vio a las dos chicas, se dirigió hacía allá y cuando estuvo con ellas les pregunto "¿Dónde esta Gerald?"

Las chicas voltearon hacía otra mesa y para sorpresa de Lila, lo vio sentado junto a Phoebe

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" pensó en voz alta

"¡es su novia¿No lo sabias?"

Lila sintió que estaba comprometiendo el plan y dijo

"¡si! Si lo sabía pero ¿no estaba fuera de ciudad?"

"regreso anoche ya que mañana es el baile y no quería perdérselo"

"pero entonces ¿Por qué esta llorando?"

"eso no lo sé ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

"¡como crees!"

"esa va a ser tu prueba para entrar a nuestro plan"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"eso Lila, es tu prueba, así que vas a ir y le vas a preguntar que le sucede"

"¿con Gerald ahí?"

"el entenderá y se apartará de ustedes"

Lila confundida fue a la mesa de la pareja mientras Nadine le pregunto

"¿Por qué la mandaste a hacer eso? si querías información le pudiste preguntar a Gerald"

"pero ella no le va a decir a el lo que le diría a una chica"

"eres perversa"

"solo si se meten conmigo"

En ese momento Gerald llego

"¿estas segura que Phoebe le contará a Lila lo que no pudo decirme sobre Helga?"

"estas aprendiendo muy bien solo espera un poco y tendrás la información".

"_Ahora como le digo que nunca hice la llamada_"

Pensó Arnold mientras caminaban cerca del campo Gerald, llegaron al local de hot dogs de Mikey Kaline

"¡pero que pintoresco lugar!" exclamó Sam

"espero que les guste, los hot dogs que sirven aquí son preparados exactamente como los sirven en el estadio Quicley"

Arnold pidió para los tres y empezaron a comer pero el apenas probo algo, cosa que no paso desapercibida a Lacey pero no comentó nada, así transcurrió el tiempo y Arnold cada vez se sentía mas nervioso

"¿te ocurre algo? No has comido tu hot dog"

"es que mi abuela me dio de desayunar y no tengo mucha hambre"

"¡pues si no te lo comes tu lo haré yo!" dijo Sam tomado el plato de Arnold

"¡Sam!" grito Lacey

"déjala, esta bien que se lo coma"

"¡ya ves hermanita!" dijo Sam sacándole la lengua

Después de varios hot dogs, Sam se dio por satisfecha y dijo "¡me encanta tu ciudad Arnold! Espero visitarla muy seguido, ya sabes, por mi hermana"

Arnold se sonrojo y Lacey le lanzo una mirada fulminante que hizo entender a su hermana que era tiempo de irse

"creo que tengo que irme, voy a prepara mi maleta, ya que mañana salimos a Paris"

"¡apúrate! Ya que eres la que mas tarda"

Sam corrió hacia el hotel no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su hermana

"las hermanitas" dijo sonriendo tímida Lacey

Por unos minutos quedaron callados y la chica tomo la iniciativa

"¡al fin solos!"

Y sin avisarle lo volvió a besar.

En la cafetería de la escuela Phoebe platicaba con Lila

"¿Qué sucede Phoebe?"

"¡ah! eres tu, pensé que estarías ocupada en tus asuntos"

Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

"¡vamos Phoebe! Soy tu amiga y creo que entre amigas nos debemos ayudar"

"Qué te puede importar una tonta pelea de novios"

Entonces Lila le tomo la mano y le dijo

"¿ves que Rhonda Nadine y Gerald están volteando hacia acá?"

"si y ¿Qué con eso?"

"estoy contigo porque me lo pusieron como prueba"

"¿Qué dices¡Eso no es…!"

"¡Siéntate!"

La expresión en el rostro de Lila sorprendió a Phoebe quien obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces

"se lo que ellas están tramando"

"¿de que hablas?"

"de algo que en verdad te sorprenderá"

Lo que menos esperaba Helga en ese momento era que se presentara a la dirección

"¡este es uno de mis días!"

Dijo exasperada mientras tocaba la puerta, una voz le indicó que pasara y ella se introdujo para quedar enfrente del señor Simmons quien hablaba por teléfono

"entiendo señor Spumoni, se que teníamos un trato para el baile, pero espero resolverlo lo mas pronto posible… si, entiendo… ¡no se preocupe! Los instrumentos y el equipo estarán listos… si, le diré a Arnold y Hel… si, los dos irán… ¡no! Ella no se apellida Lloyd"

Cuando escuchó lo último, Helga sintió hervir su sangre y pensó

"¡_esa princesa se metió donde no debió_!"

Esperaba la noche para desenmascarar a Rhonda, si alguien hubiera visto a Helga parecía que ella estaba tranquila pero por dentro libraba una pelea para evitar explotar, el señor Simmons colgó y miró a Helga

"quisiera saber como se involucró Rhonda en lo del baile"

"verá señor, yo…"

"permíteme un momento, déjame continuar, hay un problema y creo que si alcanzaste a escuchar, Rhonda canceló el transporte de los instrumentos y equipo del señor Spumoni, entonces ya no quiere presentarse, así que pensé en Arnold, ya que es su amigo y sabe como convencerlo"

Helga solo sonrió dándole la razón mientras el director continuó

"te firmaré un pase de salida, buscas a Arnold y van a ver a Dino"

"¡se que Arnold lo conseguirá!"

"eso espero, porque sino, se tendrán que conformar con un tipo llamado Ronnie Mathews"

"¡no se preocupe! Helga Pataki arreglará todo"

El señor Simmons le dio un papel firmado y Helga salió corriendo a buscar a Arnold, iba también feliz de verse con su amado, sin saber con lo que se enfrentaría.

La cara de Phoebe demostraba asombro cada vez que Lila le contaba todo lo que había escuchado esa vez junto a los casilleros, por un momento la furia la dominaba pero trato de imponer su cordura, harta de escuchar a Lila exclamó

"¡ya basta! Te he entendido, si es cierto eso que dices ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a Gerald sobre esto?"

"sabía que dirías eso pero temo decirte que no te lo permitiré"

"¿me estas amenazando?"

"no precisamente, solo que si lo haces, destruirás la relación de Arnold y Helga, tu terminarás con Gerald, Rhonda se saldrá con la suya y sobre todo tendrás en la fiesta de fin de curso nada menos que a Ronnie Mathews"

El solo nombre del que fuera antes su ídolo musical hizo que se tranquilizara un poco para comprender todo

"esta bien, pero entonces quiero entrar a tu plan"

Lila comenzó a contarle todos los pormenores mientras en la mesa de enfrente, Gerald veía preocupado hacia las chicas que platicaban

"¡ya me preocuparon!" dijo algo estresado

"no te preocupes¡mira a tu chica! De seguro la ingenua de Lila le esta dando tontos consejos de amor"

Gerald miró a Rhonda con reproche y ella se quejó

"¿Qué! Es tu culpa por _'haberte peleado con ella'_"

"¿eso le dijiste?"

"bueno, querías saber sobre Helga ¿o no?"

Cuando voltearon hacia la mesa, Lila y Phoebe se levantaron, se dieron un beso de despedida en la mejilla como si fueran grandes amigas y cada quien se fue por su lado, Lila llego a donde se encontraba los otros tres

"¿y bien¿Qué paso?"

Lila poniendo su cara más tierna e inocente les dijo

"ella esta de acuerdo en que Helga les esta provocando problemas en su relación Gerald"

"¿en serio?" contesto el chico incrédulo

"¡Por supuesto! Y no solo eso"

"¿Qué mas dijo?" pregunto ansiosa Rhonda

"quiere que arruine la relación de ella con Arnold ¡por supuesto que me negué! No hay que despertar sospechas pero cuando le dije que se me hacía muy malvado quitarle el novio a Helga, ella me respondió

_'¿no recuerdas la noche en la feria del queso cuando ella les saboteó la cita?' _

Entonces yo le pregunté _'¿estas segura? Es tu mejor amiga'_

Ella me miró de forma muy despiadada diciéndome

_'¡no me importa! Lo prefiero a quedarme sin Gerald'_"

Rhonda tenía una mirada de alegría y pensaba

"¡_no lo puedo creer¡Esto esta funcionando_!" y les dijo

"esta bien Lila, estas adentro, si tienes el modo de conferencia en tu teléfono, entonces nos comunicaremos para trazar todo el plan, hoy a las ocho de la noche"

"¡me parece perfecto¡Cada vez es menos el tiempo para estar con Arnold!"

Rhonda la miro y le dijo

"En verdad lo amas ¿verdad?"

Lila la miró de una manera muy rara a Rhonda y solo le contesto

"a las ocho entonces… no sabes lo feliz que voy a estar"

Lila se alejo de ellos dejando a los tres con unas sonrisas de satisfacción, Rhonda solo dijo

"será mejor que vayas a ver a tu chica Gerald, y disfruta desde ahora nuestro triunfo, mañana Arnold y tu volverán a ser amigos y ella tendrá a la chica de sus sueños, mientras Helga volverá a ser la patética y perdedora chica que ha sido siempre"

Gerald y Rhonda soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que todos los voltearon a ver,

"¿Qué están mirando?" dijo Rhonda enojada mientras levantaba su charola

"¡vamonos Nadine! Será mejor irnos de este lugar nada sofisticado"

Las chicas salieron de la cafetería seguidas de Gerald mientras el silencio continuaba adentro.

Arnold como pudo se zafó de los brazos ansiosos de la hermosa chica, esa acción no paso desapercibida por ella que le preguntó

"¿no te sientes a gusto conmigo?"

Arnold sintió que se ponía rojo y trato de responderle pero ella continuó

"te noté raro desde la primera vez que te bese"

"¿a… a que te refieres?"

"te siento muy distante, como que no eres el mismo de la llamada"

"no es eso es que…"

"¿no te sientes incomodo aquí¿No conoces un lugar mas bonito donde podamos platicar?"

Arnold a pesar que aguanto su tierna mirada asintió y después de pagar la cuenta salieron de ahí se dirigieron al parque

"te llevaré a un lugar muy bonito del parque"

Le dijo, sin pensarlo le tomo la mano y la llevo a donde solo había llevado a la chica de sus sueños, eso después lo noto y se sintió como un tonto y pensó

"_¿pero que estoy haciendo, debo de decirle la verdad y no estar jugando con sus sentimientos_"

Ellos llegaron al parque, mientras del otro lado Helga caminaba pensando como explicar a Arnold sobre lo que hizo Rhonda para cancelar la presentación de Dino Spumoni, de repente se dio cuenta que pasaba por su rincón secreto y quiso visitarlo para tranquilizarse, el estar ahí le recordaba lo feliz que estaba en compañía de Arnold, la llevo ahí cuando regreso de San Lorenzo y siempre le agradó ese lugar, cuando no estaba el, iba a ese lugar a meditar porque todo le recordaba a el, pero ahora iba a presentársele algo diferente y tal vez difícil sobre lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, cuando llego al lugar escucho unas voces y pensó muy enojada

"_¿Quién diablos esta en nuestro rincón secreto?_"

Se acercó sigilosamente y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a las personas que estaban ahí

"¡no puede ser!"

Dijo al observar que Arnold tomaba la mano de la chica la cual le daba la espalda a ella, no podía verle el rostro, sintió un arrebato de celos y trato de intervenir pero algo le dijo que no actuara precipitadamente, así que espero un poco y pensó

"_será mejor que vea hasta donde llega esto_"

Mientras Arnold le explicaba toda la situación a Lacey quien sentía como se destrozaba su corazón

"¡He sido una tonta!" dijo sollozando

Arnold sintió un nudo en la garganta pero tenia que decirle la verdad y así lo hizo, trato de abrazarla para reconfortarla pero ella lo rechazó

"¡no quiero que me toques!"

"realmente no quise lastimarte Lacey pero yo también estuve indignado cuando lo supe, veras, mi novia casi rompió conmigo y por eso traté de platicar contigo pero…"

En ese momento Helga entro muy enojada

"¿pero que te sucede Arnold!"

"¡Helga! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela"

"realmente no tuviste tacto al hablar con esta chica"

Lacey quedo sorprendida la ver a quien la estaba defendiendo, una chica delgada con cabellera rubia suelta con una diadema rosa y vestido completo, holgado, de color blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos, zapatos de gamuza y calcetas, ella volteó a verla y vio en sus ojos una expresión de sorpresa para luego voltear y decirle al chico con molestia

"¡nunca me dijiste que ella era mas linda que Lila y yo juntas!"

"yo tampoco… lo sabía"

Dijo Arnold consternado lo que provoco un cambio repentino en Lacey y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

"pero ¿Qué te sucede niña?" pregunto extrañada Helga

"perdonen pero esto es algo de lo mas ridículo, deberían haber visto sus caras"

Dijo todavía riéndose Lacey

"¿no que estabas muy lastimada?"

"creo que aquí ha habido obviamente un error y creo que yo caí en la trampa"

"¿de que demonios hablas?"

"Soy una descortés, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Lacey y hace poco recibí una llamada de Arnold diciéndome que me extrañaba y bueno… aquí estoy… ¡como una completa tonta creyendo que el en realidad me amaba!" dijo con profunda tristeza y bajando su mirada

Para sorpresa de Arnold, Helga fue a abrazar a la chica y le dijo al oído

"se lo que sientes, a mi ya me lo hicieron una vez"

Recordando lo de la grabación en la casa de huéspedes, Lacey asintió y ambas sonrieron, después ella le dijo también de la misma forma

"discúlpame porque me tome el atrevimiento de besar a tu novio"

Helga sintió una punzada de celos pero después reflexiono sobre eso, ya después le explicaría Arnold porque lo permitió pero ahora ella había hecho una nueva amiga y le explicó el plan para desenmascarar a Rhonda y Gerald

"¿A que hora sale tu avión?"

"mañana en la tarde, como a las seis"

"entonces nos veremos en casa de Arnold, además para que conozcas a 'su familia'"

"¿es necesario hacer esto? Mejor seria vernos en casa de Lila" dijo Arnold con angustia

"¡de ninguna manera! Ese es parte de tu castigo por un detalle que me dijo Lacey que hizo contigo y que no hiciste nada por evitarlo"

"¡pero Helga…!"

"a las siete y media este caballero pasará por ti, acompañada por mi¡claro! No confío en el después de esto y nos iremos a su casa"

Arnold dijo con resignación "esta bien Helga"

Mientras Lacey se divertía y contesto "de acuerdo, estaré lista a esa hora, y la verdad Arnold, desearía conocer tu casa"

Arnold solo volteó a ver a la rubia quien esperaba ver su reacción, Arnold ya muy cohibido solo dijo

"pasaremos a las siete y media por ti"

"entonces nos vemos"

"¿no quieres que te acompañe?"

"¡de ninguna manera Arnold!"

Dijo Helga y continuó

"hubo problemas en la escuela y tu '_amiga_' Rhonda cancelo a Dino para llevar a Ronnie Mathews"

Lacey comentó

"debieron estar locos para contratar a ese fraude"

"por eso vamos a ver a Dino Spumoni para que no cancele, como Arnold es su amigo, lo tratará de convencer para que no lo haga ¿no es así?"

Dijo mirando de forma amenazante a su novio

"trataré de hacerlo"

Lacey estaba muy divertida, nunca imagino ver a Arnold tan dócil y a pesar de que observó y saco sus conclusiones sobre Helga pareciéndole una chica muy mandona, su estilo de vestir le gusto y en verdad era una chica atractiva, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que en los momentos en que ella se sintió de lo peor, la rubia demostró su lado, ese lado que alguna vez le contó Arnold en la playa y acepto que el había hecho muy buena elección, se despidió de ellos, pero tenía una espinita clavada y se la trataría de sacar cuando se vieran de nuevo en la casa de Arnold.

Por extraño que pareciera la tarde pasó sin ningún tipo de problemas, Arnold y Helga arreglaron lo de la cancelación con Dino y el prometió presentarse al baile, hasta ese momento la chica se mostraba tranquila, no así Arnold , le preocupaba su amigo Gerald, si todo salía según el plan de Lila, se sabría toda la verdad, realmente eso le lastimaba, inclusive pensó en Phoebe, Helga trato de hablar con ella después de arreglar el problema con Spumoni pero nunca contesto el teléfono y cuando fueron a su casa, ella no se encontraba ahí, el pensar en eso lo entristecía porque después de todo, Phoebe era la mejor amiga de Helga y trataba de compartir el dolor que sentía ella, el se daba cuenta, a pesar que Helga aparentaba estar bien, pero el sabía que en su interior la tristeza la estaba invadiendo completamente, Helga se dio cuenta que su amado lo miraba y le sonrió dándole a entender que se sentía de lo mejor a pesar de todas las circunstancias y le dijo

"todo va a estar bien"

Arnold sonrió y la beso.

Siete y media de la noche, el vestíbulo del hotel se observaba animado, había mucha gente que esperaban a otras, entre ellos se encontraban Arnold y Helga y la rubia ya se mostraba impaciente

"parece que no es tan puntual"

"recuerda que se esta preparando para viajar mañana"

"espero que no tarde, Lila si es muy puntual y a la hora convenida empezará el show"

Lacey llegó y solo dijo

"¿nos vamos?"

Helga se sintió molesta porque esa actitud le recordaba a Rhonda además de que no le gustó como iba vestida

"_muy provocativa_"

Pensó y sintió otro arrebato de celos porque ella tomo el brazo de Arnold diciéndole

"eres el anfitrión y como tal debes llevar a tu invitada y darle todas las atenciones"

Luego volteó a ver a Helga y le dijo

"espero no te moleste"

La chica solo sonrió pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia y pensaba

"_¿Qué se esta creyendo? Parece que la trate a la ligera_"

Pero la sorpresa fue para ella porque el motivo para que Lacey tomara del brazo a Arnold era para guiarlo a la puerta del hotel donde se encontraba una persona con un paquete, ella soltó al chico y tomo el paquete, después que lo desenvolvió se los mostró, era una acuarela donde se encontraban Arnold y Helga abrazados en un atardecer

"no olvides Arnold que estoy en la escuela de arte, antes de irme, quiero que darles esta obra mía, algo modesta pero esto es para mi como una muestra de amistad entre los tres"

Helga estaba extasiada con el cuadro y por eso no observo lo que Lacey hizo con Arnold

"esto es solo entre nosotros dos"

Le dio un beso en los labios, discreto y tierno y le dijo al oído

"para que no me olvides"

Arnold demasiado ruborizado no quiso ver a Helga pero al no observar ninguna reacción por parte de ella, respiro aliviado mientras Helga después de observar el cuadro le dijo a Lacey

"estamos como en una fotografía ¡realmente eres muy buena!"

"era una espinita que me tenia que quitar"

Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Arnold quien insistió

"¿nos vamos ahora? Ya es tarde"

Los tres abordaron un taxi y estaban a unos cuantos minutos de saber la verdad y desenmascarar a Rhonda de una vez por todas.

Llegó la hora señalada y Rhonda hablaba por teléfono con Gerald y Nadine por conferencia

"solo les digo una cosa, Le diremos a Lila todo el plan y por su bien espero que logre que Arnold rompa con Helga porque si no yo me encargaré de destruirla"

Gerald asintió y Nadine no respondió, solo quedaba que Lila llamara para continuar con el plan.

En casa de Arnold, después de pasar un tiempo demasiado bochornoso con la abuela, el chico subió con Helga y Lacey a su cuarto, en ese momento sonó el teléfono

"¡hola Arnold! Soy Lila"

Unos momentos antes, en casa de Phoebe, la chica todavía se sentía muy confundida por lo que le había dicho Lila y pensaba

"_¡no puedo creerlo¡Gerald no puede actuar así! Nunca traicionaría a su mejor amigo, solo espero que ella no tenga la razón_"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono

"¡Hola Phoebe! Soy Lila, solo espero que…"

"no digas mas, solo espero que todo lo que me dijiste no sea verdad"

"es lo que yo quisiera pero al escucharlos se revelará toda la verdad, y lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto"

Phoebe no contesto mientras sus ojos se humedecían, Lila suspiro y dijo

"no cuelgues, me comunicaré con Arnold, como te dije, ellos también están en esto"

Phoebe no contesto y solo pensó

"_¡Helga!_"

En el cuarto de Arnold, los tres estaban al pendiente de lo que Lila hablaría con Rhonda, mientras ella decía

"pongan el teléfono en modo de silencio¡comienza la función!"

"¡Ya esta en la línea!" dijo Rhonda

"entonces no perdamos tiempo, pongamos en marcha la ultima fase" contesto Gerald

Rhonda le dijo a Lila "me gusto tu forma de trabajar con Phoebe¡la pobre estaba tan tranquila! Pensó que le estabas salvando su relación"

"¿en serio? Me alegro tanto por ella"

Gerald intervino

"realmente eres muy buena Lila, no sabes cuanto te agradezco"

"bueno basta de charla ¡realmente quieres saber nuestro plan!"

"correcto, no permitiré que esa Helga se quede definitivamente con Arnold"

"entonces este es plan, Helga me tenía que pagar todas porque me desplazó en la organización del baile y me dejo en ridículo al llevar mi exclusivo vestido de París, entonces tenía que darle en donde mas le doliera"

"es ahí donde yo intervengo, me dolió que mi amigo ya no me hablara mas, que siempre estuviera esa odiosa de Helga, entrometiéndose en todo ¡nunca dejándome hablar con el! Realmente sentí celos, pero Rhonda me dijo sobre esto y pensé

'¡porque no!'

Después de todo ella siempre la había odiado con todo eso me dije

'ya es tiempo de sacar a Arnold de su error'

Fue cuando recordé a un extraño amor de Arnold en la playa, busque en su cuarto y encontré su teléfono, además después que PHoebe regresó, le dije que su mejor amiga nos estaba dañando y ella también lo creyó"

"lo hubieras escuchado Lila, parecía el mismísimo Arnold cuando estaba dejando el mensaje"

"¡suficiente! Ya escuché demasiado, te agradezco Lila que me hayas abierto los ojos"

"¡nunca vuelvas a hablarme!" dijo una voz femenina

El silencio invadió todo y Rhonda y Gerald exclamaron

"¡Arnold!"

Rhonda sentía una furia incontenible

"¡caímos en una trampa!"

Gerald suplicaba ante un teléfono mudo

"¿Phoebe? En realidad yo…"

Pero del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada.

La tristeza inundaba el cuarto de Arnold, Helga ya tenia la sospecha pero escucharlo de la voz de Gerald era algo muy pesado, mientras Lacey secaba una lagrima que se escapaba, los tres se miraron, Lacey salió de la casa y le hizo la parada a un taxi, subió a el y se marcho, cuando se alejaba volteo a la casa de huéspedes y dijo

"adiós Arnold"

Arnold y Helga sentados en la cama no decían nada, luego Arnold la abrazó y dijo

"creo que era mejor así, es decir, ellos no soportaron que estuviéramos juntos, nos quisieron destruir, pero saldremos adelante"

"es solo que… éramos tan amigos antes… ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?"

"Tal vez no entendieron nuestra relación, tus metas, tus sueños, te envidiaron y tal vez a mi también"

"entonces ¿Qué haremos?"

"eso… no lo se"


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

El teléfono sonó en la casa de huéspedes

"_esta usted hablando a la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, si desea dejar un mensaje a la abuela, al abuelo o a Arnold o cualquiera de los inquilinos, déjelo después de escuchar la señal_"

"¿Arnold? Soy Gerald, no se si estés en casa pero quisiera decirte algo, quisiera… empezar con un… lo siento…"


End file.
